Edward's niece, Cassy
by C.F.J.H.x97
Summary: Cassy is a hybrid who has had a bad life. When she sets out to meet her biological Uncle Edward things get a lot better. Jacob and Renesmee are included but they aren't together, jacob imprints on someone else. Please give it a chance its my first story :


"_**Esme its perfect!" I said. She had renovated a house not to far from were the rest of the family stayed for me and Jacob. It was**_** perfect. **

"**Thanks Esme" Jacob told her. **

"**Your very welcome" Esme replied. Then she loped off into the forest without another word. Me and Jacob both looked at each other with questioning expressions. We both shrugged and went into the house. Jacob opened the door for me then followed after.**

"**Wow" I said as I looked around. After the entry way was a pretty good sized living room. The east side was completely made of glass. Standard vampire décor. The sun shined through, brightly. I was jealous of the others because they sparkled in the sunlight, but I didn't. I wasn't as pale as them either. This was do to the fact that my skin looked as if it were human skin except that it was as impenetrable as a vampire's. Thinking about my being half-human, half-vampire made me think of my mother which made me sad.**

"**Where's our room?" Jacob said, interrupting my fretting.**

"**Um, let me see if I can find out" I said, then took off throughout the house. I was faster than any human, all vampires were also, but I was even faster than most vampires even my uncle Edward. We don't know why though. I went upstairs and found a big room with a big white bed. I had a feeling this was our room because of the closet, it was even bigger than the room. Alice, I thought. The closet was filled with clothes that were my size but there was a dresser full of shorts for Jacob.**

"**Is this our room?" Jacob said, coming through the open door.**

"**I would say so" I told him. The phone Edward had given me buzzed in my pocket. I quickly pulled it out and pressed it to my ear.**

"**How do you like it?" He asked me, I could hear a smile in his voice**

"**Edward, you are supposed to be on honeymoon having a great time with your new wife not calling me!" He and Bella had gotten married and borrowed Esme's island for their honeymoon. I heard Jacob chuckle.**

"**Bella's asleep" He said in a tone that I didn't understand.**

"**Still?" I asked, surprised. He didn't answer. I remembered the bargain the two of them made.**

"**How did it go?" I asked, awkwardly.**

"**I don't think I should have that conversation with my niece" He told me in a low voice. Something must've happened. I was worried about Bella now.**

"**Yes, but maybe you should talk to Carlisle…." I knew he didn't want to talk about this.**

"**Sorry…um….I love the house. Esme is a genius!" I said, changing the subject.**

"**I helped a little. You have your mother's taste" He told me. Although I know he didn't like the idea of me and Jacob alone in a big empty house. I had to giggle.**

"**Thanks" I told him.**

"**Your welcome" he said.**

"**How's the island?" I asked him.**

"**Well, the water is great. Bella loves it. It was a little hot for her one night though when I had to leave to hunt so I had a few air conditioners installed" he told me.**

"**Oh, good. Have you forced her to do any hiking?" I teased. He chuckled.**

"**Well, actually we did hike the mountains a little, but Bella got hungry" He said. I laughed. I heard Bella in the back round, then I remembered Jacob who was now lolled across the bed.**

"**I'll talk to you later, okay?" I said, letting him get back to his honeymoon.**

"**Okay, bye. Have fun. But not too much fun" He said in a stern voice. I chuckled then hung up on him. Surely he would scold me for it later but I didn't care. I turned to Jacob.**

"**Sorry about that" I said.**

"**Its okay. I got to admit I was curious about how it went" He admitted. I was amused by how everyone referred to Edward and Bella having sex even though it was highly dangerous for Bella as "it".**

"**I'm guessing it didn't go to well by how Edward was acting. I hope Bella is ok" I said, worriedly as I went to sit down on the bed next to Jacob. I heard him grind his teeth together. Bella is Jacob's best friend and I knew he cared about her safety.**

"**It cant be that bad though because I heard her in the back round when I was on the phone with him so she is still alive so it went better than you and the pack thought" I said, accusingly. He smiled at me, apologetically. Jacob sat up to kiss me. I knew what popped into his mind as soon as Esme showed us the house. I've thought it over before. I quickly caught onto the mood. I was nervous beyond belief but the way I felt about Jacob wasn't like anything I had ever experienced, I loved him so much and we seemed to move perfectly together so we both willingly drifted into perfect lust...**

**The next morning I woke up, resting my head on Jacob's chest. I wondered if he was awake. I slowly tilted my head up. Jacob was deeply asleep. I carefully got out of bed and went, quickly to the closet to put on some clothes and brush my hair. I decided to make us some breakfast. I could survive on human food or blood, but when I was with Jacob I ate with him and sometimes I would go hunting with the rest of the Cullens for fun.**

**I made eggs, bacon and cinnamon rolls. All of Jacob's favorites. When I was done I went to go wake up Jacob to come and eat, it wouldn't be long until Seth and Leah would be here to do patrol work. I sat on the bed next to him, put a hand on his cheek and said, "Jacob". **

"**Jacob" I said again. His eyes started to flutter.**

"**Wake up, sleepy head" I said, softly. His eyes opened and he stretched. I laughed as he stared at my face.**

"**Good morning" I said to him. He smiled wickedly. Apparently he was in a very good mood. I chuckled, knowing what he was thinking about.**

"**What time is it?" He asked.**

"**It is...- I looked at the clock- 10:46 a.m." I told him. He usually wakes up before eight o'clock. **

"**How did you sleep?"**

"**Fine. But I really wish I would have stayed up longer" He said as he sat up and kissed me. I laughed.**

"**Get dressed and come eat breakfast" I got up and went down stairs to give him a chance to get dressed in privacy. There was a knock on the door, I went to answer it.**

"**Hey Cassy" Seth said with Leah behind him.**

"**Hey guys, come on in" I gestured to the inside of the house.**

"**Nice place" Seth said.**

"**Thanks. How did you guys find out where it was?" I asked. We hadn't seen them since yesterday morning.**

"**Carlisle told us about it then we followed your scent here" Leah said. I guess that it was actually Seth who Carlisle told, Leah rarely ever goes around the any of the Cullen family besides me, she didn't feel comfortable around them.**

"**You guys hungry?" I asked, not wanting to be rude.**

"**Sure" Seth said. Leah just nodded. I was making them their plates when Jacob came down stairs.**

"**Hey Jake" Seth greeted him. Seth was a naturally friendly person.**

"**Hey" Jacob seem sort of keyed-up. The three of them sat down at the table in the kitchen and ate. I had already eaten so I went upstairs to make the bed and maybe figure out what all the other rooms were, we didn't really look at them yesterday. The room across from ours was a bathroom, the one next to that one was a media and game room, there were three other rooms that were… guest bedrooms? I went down stairs to check out the rooms down there. There was a space for a big piano and my guitar my father had given me, also there was another bathroom. I went back to the kitchen.**

**Seth and Jacob got more to eat but Leah was sitting in front of her empty plate, staring into space.**

"**Are you done Leah?" I asked her. She came back to reality.**

"**Um, yes. Thank you" she handed me her plate. I quickly washed it. I wondered what was on her mind. I turned back to them, leaning on the counter.**

"**So what's on the agenda today, Alpha Jacob?" Seth asked, smiling at Jacob. Jacob thought for a moment.**

"**Today lets just stay along the border for a little while then I want you guys to go back to La Push. Just hang out today" Jacob told them.**

"**Really? Like today is a day off?" Seth asked.**

"**After we do a little patrolling, yes" Jacob said. I was happy that Jacob was going to be home with me today. "So lets go and then if everything seems alright go have fun"**

"**Cool" Seth said. He and Leah were clearly happy about this too. They left to go check on things and make sure everyone would be safe without them. I went to the Cullen house while Jacob was away.**

"**Carlisle, has Edward talked to you lately?" I asked wondering if Edward did call him or not.**

"**Yes" Was all Carlisle said before going deeply into thought. If Bella had been harmed, Edward must hate himself. He hadn't killed her though which was clearly a bright side in this melodrama. **

"**Did he tell you anything about…?" Carlisle I asked, knowing that I would understand. **

"**Not really. Did he not tell you anything?" I asked. He had to tell someone.**

"**He is really upset with himself. He said she was okay just slightly bruised, but I tried convince him that this was a much better outcome than any of us expected. But he still hurt her and well you know how he is" He said, looking out the glass windows that made up most of the wall.**

"**He loves her so much and well….." I began.**

"**Yes, I understand that" Carlisle said and with that we didn't speak of it anymore. I had beaten Emmett in arm wrestling, discussed fashion trends with Alice, and hunted with Carlisle and Jasper before finally Jacob came back.**

"**Emily says hello" Jacob told me. We both were lying on the Cullen couch, twined together as much as possible, the others had drifted off to doing there own thing.**

"**I haven't seen her in a while maybe I should visit" I loved Sam's fiancée, Emily. She was like a sister to me in some ways.**

"**She wanted me to ask you if you were interested in being one of her bridesmaids" Jacob said, smiling. He knew that I would be thrilled.**

"**Of course!" I said excitedly.**

"**Good" Jacob leaned in and kissed me, eagerly but somehow not anxiously. I loved him more than anything and I wanted him to know that but I just couldn't put it into words that fully expressed it.**

"**Are you hungry?" I asked Jacob later that day. We were at our new house and it was late but we had only eaten breakfast, I was hungry.**

"**Sure, I could eat" Jacob said. Of course. I made us some dinner then we went upstairs.**

**I didn't know why but I felt really **_**in the mood. **_**So I kissed Jacob with a lot of passion, hoping he would catch on. He did…..**

**I woke up first again. Today I felt weird sort of tickly, especially in my stomach. After I was dressed, with my teeth and hair brushed I went to make breakfast again. This time I made more of my favorites but I knew Jacob wouldn't mind. Again Leah and Seth came to get Jacob. This time Jacob said the same thing he did yesterday, I was getting the feeling that he wanted more time with me…. or someone…**

**No it has to be me.**

**I am the object of which he imprinted. I don't like the sound of that, I am not an object.**

"**How are things at home?" Edward asked me, over the phone.**

**Boring.**

"**Fine" I hoped he couldn't hear the sour tone beneath the cover of it.**

"**Maybe, in the fall, when me and Bella go to college we could enroll you in high school. I think you could go for a freshman" He said, smiling no doubt. But it wasn't a bad idea. I hadn't really thought about going to high school as part of the façade.**

"**Hmmm….." I said, but then I thought. There was one person I didn't want to spend about half my day without.**

"**Jacob….." I said, hoping he would understand.**

"**Ah, yes" Edward said.**

"**But maybe there is no reason for him not to attend… with me" I said hesitantly.**

"**Maybe, but I just cant picture him in a classroom" He said, laughing.**

"**He went to school on the reservation" I reminded him.**

"**But that was before…" He said, probably smiling again. I tried to change the subject.**

"**How's the island?" I asked him.**

"**Great" He didn't seem upset but his tone still had something else to it. **

**I dared to ask.**

"**How's... Bella?" I had to ask, I had to know.**

"**She is upstairs getting dressed. We're going to a place Esme told us about."**

**He said it cheerfully, which surprised me. Bella must be fine. I was jumping to conclusions.**

"**You're hiking, huh?" I knew him to well. He laughed.**

"**Yes" he answered. **

"**Have fun. Tell Bella I said good luck" I laughed.**

"**Okay I will" He told me.**

"**Bye" I said and hung up.**

**Later that Carlisle called me and told me to come up, Jacob was out with his pack. I didn't really ask what Carlisle needed, he didn't seem urgent, but still strange. I went up to the Cullen house though to find out what was going on. I heard him upstairs, in his office.**

"**What's up, Carlisle?" I asked as I came through the door. He was waiting for me, leaning against the front side of his desk, smiling.**

"**You got some mail" He told me, holding out a package addressed to me. I looked at it, questioningly. Who would send me something? Who knew where I was? I took it though.**

"**Do you know what it is?" I asked him, raising one eyebrow. He shook his head. I looked at where it came from and froze. It read, London, England. I knew who it was from now, my father. I just kept staring at it. He knew where I was and he couldn't be happy about it.**

"**Alice would have told us there was anything to fear" Carlisle told me. I nodded. I sat the box on his desk and began opening it. It was full of things, my things. There was a letter.**

**It read, **

_**Dear Cassandra, **_

_**I found out where you were from what you left behind. I wish you would come home, but I know that you're happy there, so I wont object. Write me back, please. Your brothers and sisters miss you, I miss you. Tell us about your new family, about your mother's brother. We want to be positive that you are safe and well, my child.**_

_**I asked around about the coven you are with to some of the others.**_

_**They told me about them being vegetarians. Have you resulted to that too?**_

_**It seems unfathomable to me. Jackson keeps asking about you. I know you miss him. **_

_**Visit. Visit as much as you can, please. We love you and wish you the best.**_

_**Your father, Dam**_**ien**

**I read it once more. I couldn't understand why my father was cooperating so well. Was he afraid of the Cullens? I looked at the rest of the things in the box. There was my mother's locket, a few of my favorite CDs, a picture of my siblings, and a stack of older photos wrapped in a rubber band. I picked up the old photos, took off the rubber band and looked at them. These are what I had wanted to have when I first introduced myself to my biological uncle who had no idea I existed, Edward.**

"**Is that….?" Carlisle said looking at one of the pictures from over my shoulder. The picture was of a beautiful boy with green eyes, great cheekbones, and bronze hair. He looked like he was about thirteen.**

"**Yes. That's Edward" I answered him. It was Edward when he was a young mortal. I smiled.**

"**He looks just like his mother" Carlisle said, astonished.**

"**When my mother left with my father, she took them. To remember her family" I didn't like to talk about when or why my mother left her family with a vampire. Carlisle saw my distress and patted my arm. I flipped to the next photo.**

"**Edward's parents" Carlisle said, noticing who the two people were. I nodded. The next was of a little girl holding a little baby. **

"**My mother and Edward" I said, pointing to the faces of the child and infant. My voice sounded off, and I realized I was crying, another human flaw I was cursed with. Full vampires couldn't cry. Carlisle was amazed by each picture. He told me that Edward would love to see them.**

**A few days passed. Occasionally I would look at the photos again. I always cried though. I had created a new song on my piano, watched a billion movies, and beaten Emmett at everything he could think of but I was still bored. Jacob and his pack had been finding nothing new for us to worry about. I guessed that I missed Edward. I went hunting with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie to pass the time. I caught the only bear. The blood tasted funny, usually I didn't mind hunting, blood tasted okay to me but not today.**

"**Ew" I murmured, staring at the half-drained bear carcass. The others stared at me, questioningly but I didn't pay them much attention, my stomach felt weird. I ran to the river and pretty much all the blood came….back up. **

"**Cassy!" I heard Jasper shout.**

"**Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.**

"**I-I don't know" I felt better. Now. **

"**I guess that bear had something wrong with it or something" I said trying to make up something for him to stop worrying or I was just trying to convince myself I was okay.**

"**I don't think so because Emmett finished it for you and he is fine" he said.**

"**Well my insides are different from Emmett's" Half- human remember?**

"**Ah, well yes" He said. He helped me to my feet. I noticed the others a few feet behind us. I didn't like people worrying about me, I didn't deserve it. I went back to my house to brush my teeth. I took some Tylenol and lied down. I put my hands to my stomach. When I drank the blood at first everything was normal about it but then it just wasn't what I wanted. I was still hungry though so I went to make some dinner. I made chicken. I ate so much, I was glad I was alone, others would think I was a pig. I left some for Jacob though. Ah, now my stomach felt full. I started to watch some TV but must have fell asleep half way through a show I was watching.**

**I woke up in the middle of the night. I was in my bed, laying my head on his chest. Jacob must have carried me upstairs when he got home. The bed was so much more comfortable than the couch. I felt something in my stomach. I quickly ran to the bathroom but quietly I didn't want Jacob to start worrying. Of course, I vomited again. After I brushed my teeth, I felt something in my stomach again but, I didn't throw up. I sat on the bathroom floor trying to make sure that the vomiting was done before I went back to bed. Eventually I decided that it passed and I could go back to bed.**

"**Make enough food?" Jacob asked me the next morning. I made a lot for breakfast.**

"**I don't want you to go hungry" I lied, smoothly. I was the one who I didn't want to go hungry. I ate my standard amount. I promised myself that I would eat more when Jacob left. He smiled. He had no idea about last night. Which was how I wanted it to stay.**

**Later that day I went to the Cullen house. I smelled Bella as soon as I walked in. Her and Edward must be back. I was happy. I ran into the living room and threw my arms around Edward who was standing by where Bella sat on the couch.**

"**Your Home!" I said, hugging him. He hugged me back. I sat next to Bella on the couch. I hugged her to. Bella was a good friend of mine.**

"**When did you guys get back?" I wondered. No one had called me or anything! Edward smiled at my thoughts.**

"**Early this morning. You were asleep still" He explained. **

**So you could have woken me up! I thought toward him. He smiled. A few seconds passed and I noticed everyone in the room staring at me. I pulled my eyebrows together in suspicion.**

"**What?" I demanded. No one answered. Did I have something on my face? Even Edward was staring at me in this strange way, like he was observing me.**

"**What?" I asked angrily.**

"**Cassy…." Carlisle said. I saw some emotion flash across Edward's face. Pain?**

"**Is something wrong?" I asked.**

"**Nope" Rosalie answered, smiling. What was up with her? Creepy. I raised an eyebrow at her. "Bella is with child!" she sang. Ah, this explains the staring. **

**Wait, its yours right? I thought towards Edward. He gave me look that clarified that I had asked a stupid question. Of course, it was his. I thought about my mother's pregnancy with me. My eyes widened as I thought about how that pregnancy and my mother's life ended. I shuddered and dropped my face into my hands to catch the tears. Jacob walked in then. I didn't look up at him but I smelled him. I knew how his eyes filled with panic when he looked at me.**

"**What's wrong?" he demanded, running to my side. I didn't answer. I couldn't. **

"**What's the matter with her?" he demanded from someone else.**

"**Calm down Jacob" Edward said.**

"**She's fine" Jacob relaxed and pulled me into his arms. He was so warm I hadn't noticed I got cold from all the vampires in the room. I looked up at him, then turned to Edward, then to Bella.**

"**Are you sure?" I asked. There was agony in Edward's eyes. He was pretty sure that he has put Bella at risk. A bad risk. All the crying I was doing was making me tired. Again, the stupid feeling in my stomach came. I rushed to the bathroom to vomit. I slammed the door shut. Hopefully no one would follow me. I rinsed my mouth, went to the staircase and sat on the last step. I sighed. I was still sick. I heard a low groan from the living room. I looked into the room where the rest of them were. It was Edward who had groaned. His face was in his hands. Everyone looked at him. I saw his eyes squeezed tightly together. **

_**What's wrong? **_**I thought. I knew everyone else was thinking the same thing but he only looked at me.**

"**You aren't…." he said. I didn't understand. Then he turned to Jasper.**

"**She was sick last week to?" he asked, with agony in his eyes. I was just a little sick, it will pass. I didn't know what he was getting at.**

"**Yes. Last week during a hunting trip" Jasper said. Crap! Now Jacob knew! **

"**Your sick?" Jacob asked, worriedly. Great, now he was worrying to!**

"**Just a little. I've thrown up a few times in the last…..two weeks" I said, hoping he wouldn't think much of it. So I've been throwing up lately, so? This made me remember my appetite increase and funny feeling in my stomach.**

"**But shouldn't we be focusing on Bella. She is the one with...fetus" that thing was the same as me, a monster by nature. Jacob's eyes widened. Edward was suddenly beside me, staring down at me.**

"**You have been throwing up, had an increase in your appetite and you felt something in your stomach, right?" he asked.**

"**Yes" I said. He looked at me like I was an idiot.**

"**Bella isn't the only one with child!" Rosalie said. I instantly understood.**

"**What? You cant honestly think I'm pregnant!" I couldn't be I was half- vampire and vampires cant bear children. But humans can. And I was half-human.**

"**Oh no" I murmured. I was pregnant! I looked at Jacob. He looked as if he had to turned to stone. But his expression looked as if he didn't know whether to be happy or not. I didn't know what would happen with this baby but I did know about the fetus Bella was carrying. I didn't think of it as a baby.**

"**I-I…." I couldn't speak. We sat in silence for a while.**

"**Bella…." Edward said, breaking the silence.**

"**No, Edward" Bella said with a final tone. Then Rosalie bounded defensively in front of her. What had they been discussing before I arrived? Edward's jaw clenched. Agony all over his face now.**

"**it's a monster" he told her.**

"**Its my baby. And I will protect him" Bella said. Rosalie hissed. Edward stepped forward but Emmett got in between them. I caught on quickly. Edward wanted to get the thing out of her but she…didn't? I thought about the baby inside me. He would be beautiful. I hoped he would look like Jacob but with my eyes. The image in my head made me understand. I loved this child. My mother loved me. Bella loves the child inside of her. I stood up.**

"**Bella, you…love it don't you?" I asked, slowly. She nodded. I could see it in her eyes she did love it. I am the only one of my kind. That I know of. No, not the only…**

"**Jackson…" I smiled. "Jackson didn't kill his mother!" I said staring at Edward.**

**Everyone looked at me. "I had a friend in London who was like me and he didn't kill his mother" Edward stared at me wanting me to go on.**

"**I could try to contact him for information" That had to make him feel better. Edward just nodded. He knew that this was still dangerous. **

"**Cassy, Jacob, Edward, and Bella, I think we need to discuss" Carlisle said. We all got up but Rosalie hesitated to let Bella come. Rosalie was glaring at Edward. I walked toward her and Bella. **

"**Rose," I said. **

"**Its okay, Rosalie. Cassy understands" Bella told Rosalie. I did understand. I loved the my baby more than anything in this world. I wanted him more than anything. I knew Bella felt the same. Rose stepped out of the way. We went to Carlisle office. I carried Bella. Carlisle let Bella sit in his chair.**

"**Bella…" Carlisle began. "Are you determined to go through with this?"**

"**Absolutely" Bella told him. She had her hands on her stomach. I wondered if I had the same small bump sticking out from my hips. Our babies were very different though.**

"**It will be very dangerous" Carlisle said. Bella didn't answer. Carlisle turned to me.**

"**Are you going through with this?" he asked.**

"**I am stronger than Bella. My skin and bones are stronger. My gift, though, could do well for both of us" I could heal any wound. I knew that made Edward feel better.**

"**Yes, I see…." Carlisle said. He looked at Jacob. I looked at Jacob too. I had all but forgotten him. He looked at me. **

"**This baby is not a threat to me" I assured him. He smiled. I smiled back. He was happy. I turned to Bella. I had to give her the hard details.**

"**Bella, there is no way possible that you will make it through this…alive." It was true. Someone groaned, I didn't look to see who, it was probably Edward. "Unless…" I continued. I didn't know how anyone would react to this. "Venom is inserted into your bloodstream quickly after the baby has been delivered. So you wont make it through this human"**

"**I guessed as much" Bella said. She had thought this through. I looked back at Edward. I could tell by the way he was looking at me that he thought I was encouraging her and he didn't like it.**

"**What do you mean by deliver?" Carlisle asked. **

"**Well the baby will grow erratically. So in about a month she will be as big as a human in her eighth month. I would suggest to deliver the baby about a week after the first month" I told him. **

"**Deliver it how?" Carlisle asked**

"**Well, of course not…normally. Actually both fetus will probably both have to be delivered…..through a sea section. But Bella's child will be surrounded by something as strong as vampire skin so….." I didn't want to say this.**

"**There aren't many things that can pierce vampire skin" Carlisle said. I nodded, I knew that.**

"**The way a hybrid, a half-human half-vampire child, gets out of the mother is how my mother died. The child uses its teeth to get out" Bad memories came to mind. I kept talking to stop from crying. "So vampire teeth is the only way that you will get passed the surroundings of the child" I had no idea what my child's delivery would be like. Since it would be to young to spark the werewolf gene it would basically only have human and vampire genes. He would only have a small part of vampire gene though, but a strong part. But I was strong and so would be the child.**

"**After that I will have to be changed into an immortal" Bella said, it didn't sound much like a question, but I nodded. I looked at Edward who looked as if he was about to go crazy.**

**Sorry I thought to him. He took a deep breath.**

"**Is there anything else we should know" Edward asked. I thought. I remembered Jackson's birth. The child would most likely be like me except….**

"**Jackson is venomous. I am not. Whether that is do to random or gender I don't know. But once the child is born, the scene will be bloody, so unless you want help with changing her if it is venomous, feed it before letting it get near her" I thought for a second. Bella would be a newborn. The child would have blood running through its veins. Bella wouldn't be allowed near the child for a while. That made me sad. I didn't want Bella to know that, not now she needed to stay happy and strong now more than ever.**

"**Thanks, she doesn't need to worry about that" Edward said, so low I knew Bella couldn't hear. Carlisle looked confused but didn't ask.**

**We went back downstairs this time Edward held Bella. Rosalie glared at him. Edward sat Bella on the couch next to me and Jacob then stepped away. I guessed that Bella was cold. **

**I looked at Jacob, but Edward made a noise that gave me the me the idea that he wanted me to warm her. I used my other gift to warm myself then put my arms around Bella, she leaned her head against my shoulder. Everyone looked at us. Us, the pregnant girls. Edward laughed under his breath. I smiled.**

**Damn. I forgot to let you know about something else, Edward. I thought to him. He looked at me. I remembered Jackson's mother being pregnant with him, but didn't focus on them. I focused on a cup next to Jackson's mother, it was filled with a deep red liquid. I was stupid not to remember this detail, it was so vital. A vampire hybrid always preferred blood in the first few years of it life, including the time it spent in the womb. I compared pictures of Jackson's mother. One of her before she drank the blood for the fetus and one after she began to. The blood made her look better instantly. The child results to the mother if not given what it wants. Edward made a disgusted expression.**

**It wont be like that. What the child craves will also be what she craves. If you offer her human food she will probably deny it. It wont seem appetizing, but blood on the other hand… I thought to him. He was thoughtful. Human food would just decrease her chances…. She needs to be strong. Blood will satisfy the child and Bella would not have to be his alternative. My father told me that I was highly intelligent, even as a baby. I knew that this was do to that hybrids grow fast. I wondered how fast my child would grow.**

"**I'm sorry" I started as me and Jacob walked into our home. "I was stupid I should have known…." But how could I know? Wait why didn't Edward think about how his own sister had been impregnated by a vampire. He should have known….**

"**Don't say sorry" he said. He was happy. I put my hands to my stomach.**

"**I cant believe it. I'm pregnant" I said. I was going to have a baby.**

"**I'm just as surprised" Jacob said.**

"**Jacob, I think I want to have a…. sea section too. I don't know how this baby will try to get out but if we wait for it to act or for my body to act….." I said. Jacob was thoughtful. I was glad to see that he wanted the child to be safe to.**

"**I think that's….a good idea" **

"**I could always heal my self afterwards" I said. He nodded. **

"**How do…..you think the pack will react?" I asked. This worried me.**

"**I'm not sure" he looked into my eyes. "But it doesn't matter" I smiled. I felt something in my stomach. It was the baby. My baby. I looked at Jacob. Our baby.**

**The next morning I made lots for breakfast and ate much of it. I had an excuse now for being a pig. I was eating for two. I didn't hunt with the other. Blood didn't taste right and my body didn't react to it well. I guessed that the baby's appetite was closer to a human's than to a vampire's. This pleased me, I didn't want him to have to deal with that.**

**Jacob didn't go out with his pack today he stayed home with me instead. Which also pleased me.**

"**How do you feel?" Jacob asked me after I took a short nap.**

"**Fine" Actually I felt great. Jacob smiled. "You?"**

"**Fine" he said. But he seemed…ecstatic. I shook the covers and got out of bed. I heard Jacob's breath stop. I looked at him. He was staring at my stomach. I looked down. There was a very noticeable bump sticking out between my hips. I went to the closet, which had a full length mirror. I pulled my shirt enough to reveal my stomach. I gasped. You could definetly tell I was pregnant but most people would probably guess I was about four months pregnant rather than a few weeks. Jacob came in.**

"**I guess we know now about how fast he grows" I said, not looking away from my reflection.**

"**I'll say" he said. I glared at him, that sounded like an insult. He laughed at my expression then walked to where I stood. He stared at the bulge.**

"**Amazing" I said, mostly to myself. Jacob, very carefully pressed one of his hand to the bulge. His warm hands felt nice to the baby. I knew this because it felt like it had shifted it weight to be closer to the warmth. I warmed my body up, worried that some how the baby was cold. Jacob smiled.**

"**Can we go see Bella? I want to see how...she is coming along" I asked him. He still had a hand on my stomach and the baby, still so tiny, continued to lean into it. Maybe he wasn't cold just liked Jacob's hand. **

**We went to the Cullen house. As soon as I entered the house, I looked around for Bella, I heard her heartbeat upstairs. I knocked softly on Edward's door.**

"**Come in" He whispered. He lied on the bed in his room next to Bella who was still sleeping. He noticed the bulge and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head.**

**I know tell me about it I thought to him. He looked at Bella's face. I stood by the bed, noticing Bella pulling the blanket close to her. I warmed up and put my hands on her face. I looked at Edward. He was staring at my stomach again. I know what he was wondering. He wondered if Bella had the same bulge. Bella already had a slight bulge so I was suddenly very curious. She warmed up quickly. After she was warm I sat on the edge of the bed. I decided I couldn't take it anymore so I pulled the cover back slowly, to see her stomach. Edward didn't object. He must have been just as curious.**

**We both gasped aloud when we saw her stomach. It had deffinetly gotten bigger. It was slightly bigger than mine. I had to smile. **

"**My cousin" I murmured. Edward and my father were the only biological family I had, now that I had double the amount of real relatives. I chuckled quietly to myself. I put the blanket back in place. I glanced at Edward's face, he was thoughtful. I went back downstairs. Suddenly the rest of the Cullens were in the living room. They all watched me come down the stairs.**

"**Hey guys" I said, quietly. Rosalie smiled but everyone else was expressionless. Jacob put his arm around my waist. I sighed. I felt like a freak show. Carlisle stepped forward.**

"**Cassy I would like to do an ultrasound on your child. Of course it doesn't work with the child Bella is carrying, but I would like to try it on your child" Carlisle said. He did an ultrasound but it didn't work this determined how the baby would be delivered. Later Bella woke up and was just as surprised as everyone else about her stomach. **

"**Edward?" I said. He was sitting next to Bella. I was on her other side. Jacob was sitting on the table in the middle of the room, leaning toward me. Everyone else had gone to hunt except Carlisle and Rosalie, who lingered behind the couch.**

"**Yes?" Edward said. I knew he already knew what I was thinking about so I just got up and grabbed the stack of old photos from a gore I left them in. I handed them to him. He flipped through them, smiling. He stopped at one. The one of the little girl and little baby. The one of his sister holding him as an infant. He smiled wider.**

"**You were an adorable baby" I said. Bella was looking at them to. She smiled too.**

**I felt something nudge my stomach. I put a hand to it. I wondered if Bella felt nudging coming from her abdomen. Edward turned to me and nodded, slightly. I was suddenly hungry I got up to make me something to eat, but Rosalie stood in my way.**

"**Allow me, please?" she said. Rosalie wanted to make me something to eat? I turned to Edward. He just nodded. Should I let her? She never really wanted to before. Again, I turned to Edward, he nodded again. I turn to Rosalie. **

"**Sure" I said. She flittered to the kitchen. I returned to the sofa. Jacob also had a confused expression. Rosalie never like that he had imprinted on me. Rosalie made me some Italian food, which was really good. Bella ate some. It wouldn't be much longer before her appetite to change. After we were done with that she started to make some cookies. I think she is going over board. Edward smiled at my thought. Did Rosalie really like babies this much? I had to admit she was being creepy. Bella looked as if she thought the same thing. I wondered what Bella wanted her baby to look like. Oh gosh! Again I felt like everyone looked at us as the two pregnant girls. Ugh. I put my face in my hands. I heard Edward chuckle.**

**Shut up! I thought to him. I got up and everyone looked at me. Ugh. I'm pregnant and I'm getting up, get over it. I saw Edward smile. I went to the back windows and looked at the river. I saw two wolves standing near it. Seth and Leah, I thought. I waved at them.**

"**They're worried" Jacob said coming up behind me. He put his arms around my waist.**

"**The others don't know but they were around the house when you noticed …your difference. They figured it out pretty quickly. They are happy but…." He told me. I nodded. I was also worried. I went back into the living room to sit. My legs were tired which was unusual. I wanted to talk to Bella. About our babies. About everything that had to do with them. What we wanted them to look like, their names, every detail. This must be some sort of mother to mother thing because I never really like to talk, that's why sometimes I was really grateful for Edward's gift. I distracted myself from asking Bella any questions by looking at Edward's piano. I thought about a song I heard him play. It was very beautiful and everyone in the house loved it, even Rosalie who sometimes got irritated when Edward played his piano. I didn't know the name of the piece or the story behind it. When ever he played it I didn't want to interrupt him and when the song was over I always ended up falling asleep. Again, I got up. I was very active for a pregnant woman. I went to the piano. I knew every note to the song so I began to play it. Edward smiled. It was a very calming song. I couldn't believe I was playing it. Someone much more beautiful should be playing it. Someone like Edward. Edward was beautiful inside and out. I wanted him to play it. He was better at piano than I was, far better. In **

**that instant he was by my side on the bench. He watched as I played. **

**I'd much rather watch you I thought to him. He watched for a second more then took over. I smiled at how he played. The song never broke, not once, and he barely looked at the keys. I wasn't surprised though. My brain was faster than any human's but not quite as quick as a vampire's. I heard a light snore coming from the other room. It was Bella. She also found the song soothing. Jacob looked at Edward as he played. Jacob looked amazed. My Uncle Edward, the composer. Me and Edward both chuckled at my thought. The song drifted to an end. I wanted it to last forever. But , too soon, it ended. Edward laughed at my glum expression.**

"**You like that one, don't you?" He asked. I nodded. Of course what's not to like about it?**

**He chuckled. I knew who the song reminded me of. Who else would Edward make a lullaby for? It couldn't have been for me. He made it before I came around. I knew that much from Esme.**

"**You composed that for Bella didn't you?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.**

"**Yes" He answered. I tried picture when he met Bella. But I had trouble with it because I couldn't imagine his life without her. She was everything to him. Anyone in their right mind could see that. Bella was like the moon to the dark night that was his life, is what Alice had told me she saw Edward telling Bella. Someone like Edward deserves happiness. He smiled at me.**

"**Truly, I don't" He said.**

"**Yes, you do" I was telling nothing but the truth. I didn't deserve happiness though surely I was getting it. I looked at Bella, still asleep, she was in the same situation the my mother had been in, but I would do everything in my power to not let this situation finish her. Edward sighed. Oops. Did I ruin his mood?**

**He looked at me and shook his head.**

"**Who wants cookies?" Rosalie asked. With Rosalie around there was not doubt that I would be huge by the end of the week and not because of the pregnancy but because all the food she kept making. Edward chuckled. I got two cookies from the plate Rosalie held. I tossed one to Jacob, knowing that Rosalie wouldn't offer him one. He smiled and took a huge bite of the cookie. I laughed. I took a bit of mine. Yum. It was really good. I had no idea that Rosalie was such a good cook. I ended up eating three cookies. **

"**Cassy?" Rosalie said, taking my attention from the show I was watching on TV.**

"**Yes, Rosalie?" I asked. I was sitting on the couch, leaning against Jacob, Edward was looking at the old photos again, Carlisle was reading a book, Bella was still sleeping, Rosalie was sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Bella's head.**

"**Have you thought about names at all?" she asked. I knew what she meant. She wanted to know what I planned to name my child.**

"**A little" I admitted. Jacob turned to us, listening.**

"**Have you decided anything?" she asked.**

"**No, not yet. We really haven't talked about it" I said referring to me and Jacob. I think he is apart of the decision of what our child should be called.**

"**What if you both had girls?" she said, smiling. She seemed to really like that possibility. I looked at Edward. Ever since I found out about Bella's pregnancy, I had always pictured him holding a little boy. I saw a hint of a smile on Edward's face. He liked the idea of having a little boy. I nudged him. He smiled wider. Bella's eyes fluttered open. I was glad because I wondered if she had thought about names. **

"**Have you thought about names yet, Bella?" Rosalie asked. I was relieved I didn't have to be the one to ask. Edward's head snapped up to watch her face. She thought about it. She chewed on her lip for a second.**

"**Well…" she said. **

"**Rosalie is hoping for us both to have girls" I told her. Maybe that would help her.**

"**I actually always pictured a boy" Bella said. I also pictured a boy, maybe that means something. Hmm.**

"**And this little boy, did you think of any names?" Rosalie asked, trying to get us back to the subject. Edward and Jacob continued to listen. Bella blushed. I knew she didn't like the spotlight but I still wanted to know.**

"**Edward. Edward jr." she finally said. I smiled. I looked at Edward, he had his eyes closed and a smile on his face. He must have like that. Him smiling made Bella smile.**

**That's so cute! I thought to Edward. He opened his eyes to look at me, they were bright, happy. **

"**What about for a girl?" Rosalie asked. Bella thought. We all listened anxiously.**

"**I was playing around with Esme and Renée" she said. "I was thinking something like Renesmee" she said. Renesmee? Hmm. It was actually sort of a pretty name.**

"**Too weird?" Bella asked.**

"**No, I like it" Rosalie told her. I liked it too. Rosalie turned back to me. I knew she wanted me to tell her my ideas about a name. But I didn't want Jacob to feel like he was not given the chance to pitch his ideas. Only one person would know what names I was lingering on and that would be Edward. I trusted him not to say anything though. I looked over at him.**

**I was thinking … Anthony for a boy and…for a girl… well I don't know I thought to him. Anthony was Edward's middle name. I had thought that name for a little boy since day one of my knowledge about my pregnancy. He looked at me as if he would cry. But of course that was impossible. I looked around for a subject change. I settled on the clock.**

"**Its getting late" I said then faked a yawn. Edward cover his laughter with a cough. Everyone here knew that he wasn't really coughing but, no one asked what was funny. Me and Jacob went home. Jacob sat on the couch, I sat next to him.**

"**Wonder how big I will be tomorrow" I said, staring at my stomach. Jacob laughed. **

"**So have you thought about any names?" I asked him.**

"**A little bit" He said.**

"**Can I hear what you've come up with?" I asked.**

"**If you tell me what you've come up with" He said.**

"**Fine" I replied. He thought for a moment.**

"**Well, for a boy I was thinking…..Drew" He said. I smiled. I liked that one. I thought for a moment. Drew. Drew Anthony Black. I smiled even wider. **

"**Do you like that one?" Jacob asked. I nodded. Jacob smiled.**

"**Jacob. How does this sound? Drew Anthony Black?" I hoped that he would like it. He smiled.**

"**That sounds great" He told me.**

"**Are you sure you like it? This is a big decision" I worried that he was only agreeing with me to make me happy.**

"**I love it" He told me.**

"**Okay. What about for a girl?" I asked. He thought again. Minutes passed. I guessed that he had nothing.**

"**Would you like to hear what I have come up with?" I asked him. He nodded. **

"**I was thinking….Alyssa?" I said. He thought about it.**

"**Alyssa….Marie Black?" he said. I knew exactly where he got the middle name from. He got it from his best friend's middle name. Isabella Marie Cullen.**

"**Perfect" I said, softly. I kissed him.**

**The next day my stomach had grown again not by so much but bigger. My little baby was growing. We went to the Cullen house after we ate breakfast. Bella was still upstairs, asleep, Edward was of course with her, this time I didn't bother them.**

**For a boy, Drew Anthony Black. For a girl, Alyssa Marie Black. I thought to him. I knew he heard.**

"**When will the others be back?" I asked Carlisle. I was in his office. I wanted to tell him about our name decisions. He liked them. I could hear Rosalie and Jacob bickering downstairs about some car show.**

"**Later tonight" Carlisle told me. He sat in his big chair. I sat on the side of his desk. I was still tiny even pregnant. Bella was the same way. **

"**I miss Alice" She was my favorite out of my Uncle's sisters. Carlisle smiled.**

"**I bet she misses you, too" he told me. I sighed.**

"**Is something bothering you, Cassy?" Carlisle asked. Damn. Had it really been that noticeable? **

"**My father. Should I tell him about…?" I asked. I didn't know how my father would react. I knew what my father was capable of. He was, selfish, cruel and manipulative. He had never cared much about what happened to my mother. He always told me to get over it. I hated him for that. Carlisle thought it over. **

"**I think that at least for now that it is best that not too many people find out about all this" He told me. I nodded. I was relieved. I didn't want to put myself in my father's hands again, ever. None of the others knew about how my father treated me, not even Jacob, only Edward. **

**I left the room, went downstairs, I stopped in the at the bottom of the stairs, my phone began to buzz. I answered it quickly.**

"**Cassy?" A low husky voice said.**

"**Seth? What's wrong?" I asked. He had never called me before. Jacob ran to my side.**

"**Nothing just wanted to check in on you. I would have come in person but Leah told me not to. She didn't want the Cullens to have to kick us out or anything" He explained.**

"**Why would they kick you out?" I wondered.**

"**Leah thought that us being there wouldn't help much with everything you guys were going through" He knew about me and Bella.**

"**We're fine. Everything is fine" I assured him.**

"**Great" he said. "talk to ya later"**

"**Okay" I said and hung up. I looked at Jacob, he put his arm around me. Maybe we should visit. Jacob knew exactly what I was thinking.**

"**I'll go phase, let them know everything, and I will see how they react first okay?" Jacob said. I nodded. He left out the back. I sighed. Rosalie made me more food. I ate some of it but not much. I wasn't as hungry as usual today. Rosalie pouted. I didn't pay attention to her. I drifted to Edward's piano.**

**Can I play? I thought to Edward. I didn't want to make him angry if I woke up Bella. Edward was at the staircase in half a minute.**

"**Go ahead. She will probably wake soon anyway" He said.**

**I will play her song then I thought. He smiled. I began Bella's lullaby. I listened to it carefully. I was getting better at this song, it was becoming more familiar to me. I felt a nudge come from my abdomen. My baby liked Bella's lullaby. I smiled. I tried to make it sound as perfect as when Edward played it, for my baby. **

**Bella then came slowly walking down the stairs. She came to sit next to me on the bench.**

"**You play it well" she complimented me. I smiled at her. Edward was in the living room. I guessed he wanted us to have this moment for some reason. The song was becoming quite easy to me now. So I didn't concentrate on it as hard.**

"**We decided on the names" I told her. Her face lit up.**

"**Really? Tell me" She said.**

"**For a boy, we decided Drew Anthony Black. For a girl, we decided Alyssa Marie Black" I told her. She smiled as she realized her name had taken part in my child's possible name. "What do you think?" I asked her.**

"**They're perfect" she told me. She looked different.**

"**Are you feeling alright?" I asked her. I hoped I looked okay. She nodded.**

"**Are you hungry?" I asked. She thought. When she made a face at the thought of food, I realized it was time. **

**She's craving I thought to Edward. He then came into the room. His face white as bone. I saw that he realized, she looked weaker. He nodded to me. He took Bella to the other room and explained to her. I didn't listen, I concentrated on the song again. As it reached my favorite part, I felt another nudge in my abdomen. **

**Later when I went into the living room only Bella, Edward and Rosalie were there. I noticed the cup of red liquid in Bella's hands. I quickly turned my attention else where. Blood made me nauseous. I heard Jacob in the kitchen and went to see what he was up to. He was leaning against the counter.**

"**Is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked up at me.**

"**No, just the smell is strong" he said. I knew he was referring to the blood. I nodded. I knew how he felt. Again, my baby nudged my. He/she must agree. I rubbed my stomach. I was about three weeks pregnant. I was huge. It looked like my stomach had grown since this morning. My heart already faster than a human, sped. I would have my little baby soon in my arms. But Bella…**

**This made me sad. **

"**Sam said to come over on Tuesday" Jacob told me. The pack wasn't worried about my pregnancy, they were overjoyed. They did worry about Bella though.**

"**Great" I said. I heard a low intake of breath come from the front room. I heard a heartbeat skip. I ran to the other room to see what was wrong with Bella. Bella's hands grabbed at her stomach in pain. Edward and Rosalie had froze. I heard Carlisle run down the stairs.**

"**Bella?" I asked.**

"**He kicked" she told me. I stepped toward her. Edward was crouched over her. I put a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Let me…" I told him. He quickly backed off. I found the spot where the fetus had kicked her, let my power flow through my veins and healed the already coming bruise. I felt Edward's tension next to me.**

"**She's fine" I told him. I handed her the cup of the red liquid, not focusing on it much. She took it and sipped it. "Either he was stretching or just still hungry" I said to her. She nodded.**

**I would wait about four more days to deliver it I thought to Edward. Bella was to fragile to delay much longer. He nodded, slightly. I sighed. Jacob ran his hand through my hair. I thought about my own child. I was about three days behind Bella but still our stomachs were almost the same size, it must be getting close to my due date too. I was cheered by the idea of my child and Bella's playing together. I smiled widely. The others got home later, amazed by me and Bella's stomachs, but also worried.**

**Everything was set for Bella's delivery. We only had to wait a few more hours for Carlisle to get back with more blood. Bella was already in place on the hospital looking bed. We all were in the room with her. I held one of her hands, Edward was at the foot of her bed. I could feel her tension through her hand. She was scared. I looked at Edward, he was staring at Bella. Carlisle, Edward, and me would be the only ones in the room when it was time. Carlisle to deliver the baby, Edward to inject the venom, and me to heal Bella's wounds, making the transformation easier. Carlisle now arrived. I heard Bella's heart accelerate. I rubbed her hand. Carlisle appeared next to me in the room. Bella started to sweat. Edward put his hands to her face. She stared at him. They kissed.**

"**Are you ready to begin?" Carlisle asked Bella. She took a deep breath and nodded. Carlisle gave her lots of morphine and anesthesia. She slowly drifted asleep. I heard everyone outside of the room stop breathing. Jasper had to stay farther away. **

**Edward and Carlisle both looked at me. Did they not know how to start? Edward raised his eyebrows. I took a deep breath, grabbed the small knife off a silver tray, decided where to make the incision and began to cut Bella's skin. Her blood began to ooze out of the cut. I was beginning to get nauseated but I composed myself. I got to what surrounded the baby. I looked at Carlisle. I couldn't do this part, I would surely vomit. Carlisle nodded and motioned me to give him some room. I turned to Edward. **

"**I think it would be best if you started with the venom now" I told him. He nodded, not meeting my gaze and bent his head to Bella's neck and bit. He did the same to both her wrist. I turned to see how Carlisle was doing. He just now finished.**

**He looked up at me. I stepped toward her stomach. I had to pull back the odd surrounding. At the same second I reached to lift the child from Bella, a tiny hand came into view. I reached one of my hands to cradle the child in and put the other around its hand. I then pulled the child from Bella's body. It didn't cry, it just looked at me. I wrapped a blanket around the child. I shifted it's weight into one arm and used the other to heal Bella, the child watched in amazement. Bella's body had already began to react to the venom, which was good. I now focused on the child. Edward and Carlisle watched me. Edward had a weird expression. The child looked over at it's unconscious mother and smiled. It had a full mouth of teeth, bronze curly hair, big beautiful brown eyes and it's father's face. I smiled back to it. I laid it in a small carrier. I 'd put her in a white thin blanket, checked… and grabbed a much more warm looking pink blanket from the counter. I turned back to Edward and Carlisle.**

"**Say hello to little Renesmee" I told them. Bella had given birth to a baby girl. Carlisle smiled. I stepped toward Edward and offered him his daughter. He took her into his arms and gazed into her eyes that looked exactly like Bella's.**

"**She knows who I am" he said.**

"**You can hear her?" I asked. He could hear the child's thoughts. I was filled with joy. He nodded. **

"**She thinks your beautiful" He told me. I looked at Renesmee. **

"**Well I think your beautiful" I said to her.**

"**She said thank you" Edward said. I smiled at my new cousin.**

"**My name is Cassy" I told her.**

"**She knows" Edward told me. "she's been able to hear us through the entire pregnancy" he informed me. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**Oh" I said. Edward looked up at me, unwillingly taking his eyes off his daughter.**

"**She loves you" he told me. I looked at her, smiling.**

"**I love you, too" I told her. She smiled and reached for me. I looked at Edward.**

"**Go ahead" he told me holding her out to me. I took her with pleasure. I tilted her so she could see Carlisle, her grandpa. He smiled at her.**

"**Hello Renesmee" he said. She waved at him, she was clearly intelligent. **

"**Shall I let the others meet her?" I asked Edward.**

"**She wants to" He said, smiling. **

"**Do you want to meet your family Renesmee?" I asked her. She smiled her glistening smile. I slowly walked toward the door. I opened it and saw everyone's eyes flicker to me and the child.**

"**Everyone meet Renesmee" I told them giving them a view of her. They all gasped at the beauty of her. She smiled at them. **

"**That's Uncle Jacob, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rosalie and Grandma Esme" I introduced her to everyone. Rosalie touched her face but she shivered from the cold touch and cringed into me. I warmed up for her. She looked back into the room at her mother. She reached up with a tiny, dimpled hand. I looked at her questioningly but leaned in so she could touch my face. As soon as she did something popped into my head, a picture of Bella unconscious in the room. I gasped. Renesmee was gifted.**

"**You want your mother?" I asked. Her eyes were pleading. I took her into the room, I knew the others watched after me. I gave her a view of her mother. I looked at Edward.**

"**What a gift" Edward said**

"**Tell me about it" I said to him. Renesmee reached out to touch Bella. She loved Bella and I knew she wouldn't hurt her intentionally. I let her touch her mother's arm. She smiled. Renesmee stared at her mother for a while. She yawned. I smiled. She must need sleep like I do. Her eyes shut and didn't open. She was sleeping. I wonder….. I picked up one of her hands and put it to my cheek I saw Renesmee's dreams. She dreamt about every face she just seen, especially her mother and father's. I looked at Edward, he smiled.**

**The next day everyone seemed to gravitate around Renesmee. Edward mostly stayed upstairs with his wife and mother of his child, who hadn't yet regained consciousness. Renesmee preferred blood as expected. She was only permitted to see her mother a few times. She preferred me over everyone else's cold bodies. Jacob held her a few times but didn't know if she liked the scent to much. **

**I was sitting with her on the sofa, everyone lingering around us, when she touched my stomach, I knew her gift couldn't work on the my baby with the odd barrier around it, I wondered why Edward couldn't hear either of them in the womb.**

"**Yes its what you think" I told her. I knew she understood much. She sat up, holding all the weight of her torso, I was surprised at how well she did, she was still growing fast. She laid her head against the bulge that was my stomach. I felt my baby lean against her, she felt it to and giggled. I smiled at the sound of her laugh, everyone was watching us. Jacob had commented a few times about how well I was with her.**

**She touched my face and showed me but with a small child wrapped in a blanket in my arms and no bulge. Then she came into the vision and wanted to play with the child. **

"**You want to play with my child?" I asked her. She nodded. I smiled.**

"**Well…. Your going to have to be patient for just a little while longer" I told her. She smiled and nodded. I had to give birth soon, it would be bloody and Bella would be a newborn…. I couldn't wait much longer, if I waited for Bella's transformation to be finished I could be too late, my stomach looked like it was about to pop. I felt my baby nudge me, he was ready to get out of me and I knew it. Tonight I decided. I talked it over with Carlisle and he agreed. Renesmee was ecstatic. Everyone else to, was excited. One had turned out to be a girl and now everyone wondered about what gender my baby would be. Everything was prepared but everybody seemed less worried about me giving birth, neither was I. I was stronger than Bella and I wouldn't need venom. I laid on another hospital looking bed in another room. Edward stayed with Bella, watching through Carlisle's mind, Jacob insisted on being with me in the room, this made me self conscious. My skin couldn't be cut by a knife, Carlisle had to get through my skin the same he would with the barrier around my child. He had given me morphine but still he teeth cutting through my skin wasn't pleasant. I saw my blood and got dizzy. He got to the barrier and again bent his head to my stomach. I watched, not sure if I remembered how to look away or close my eyes. Jacob looked as if he also didn't know how to look away. Carlisle reached his hand out, about to lift the child from my body, but at the same second just like Renesmee, my child reached a tiny hand out to Carlisle. He cradled the child into his chest, wrapped it in a blanket and looked at me. He quickly turned back and wrapped something else around my child. I quickly healed my wound.**

"**Here's your son" he said to me, smiling and handing me my baby. I now noticed that what he else he wrapped around it was another blanket that was sky blue. I smiled and looked at my son in my arms. He had jet black hair like Jacob, he had my lips, my beautiful blue eyes, and the rest of his features resembled his father's. Jacob stared incredulously, his eyes wide, at me and our son.**

"**Come here and meet your son" I told him. He stepped forward leaning down to stare at our baby's face. He touched his face. I was finally holding my child, my son, my little boy. Drew Anthony Black. Drew smiled, his mouth was full of teeth just like Renesmee's. I noticed that he had my smile. "Hi" I said to him. He smiled wider.**

"**He says hello" Edward said, coming in the room. I saw everyone else try to peek through the door. I smiled at Edward. He looked at my son and turned to me.**

"**He likes the way you look at him" Edward told me. **

"**He knows by the way you look at him, that you love him." I looked back at my son.**

"**I do" I told him. **

"**He loves you too" Edward said. I smiled. Drew glanced at Jacob. He looked frustrated. I looked at Edward, questioningly.**

"**He's hungry but doesn't want either of you to leave him." Edward explained.**

"**He doesn't want me to leave either. He has realized that I have the ability to read his mind and knows that for now this is the only way he can communicate" Edward said. Carlisle was already downstairs finding something for Drew to eat before Edward was finished. Carlisle was back in a few seconds with a small cup. I sniffed, the cup was filled with ….chocolate milk?**

"**We had a feeling he wouldn't like baby formula much since we knew he would already be well developed, so we went with something with more calories to satisfy his hunger until we decided to try solid foods" Edward explained. Drew seemed okay with it. He held the cup, easily, drinking it happily.**

"**He must like it" Jacob said.**

"**Yes, he actually likes it very much" Edward said. I looked over my son once more. His skin was lighter than Jacob's but not as pale as me, it also seemed as hard as mine but almost as warm as Jacob's, his heart beat as fast as mine did, I knew that he would sleep. I also noticed something that reminded me of Bella, his cheeks had a red tint to them. He had rosy cheeks. I chuckled to myself. He was beautiful, no exquisite, no he was utterly gorgeous! He was even better than I'd imagined. I turned to Jacob.**

"**Hold him" I said, handing him our baby. He took him into his arms with ease. I smiled at how well Drew fit into Jacob's big arms. I swung my legs over the bed and stood. Edward had his arms extended as if to catch me if I fell. I quickly took off the ridiculous smock I was wearing and put back on my clothes. I was quicker than anyone in this house, so not even Edward saw anything he shouldn't have. I took one more glance at Jacob holding our son then turned to the door. Edward stayed by the bed. Closest to the door was Rosalie, holding Renesmee. I reached out for her, she willingly went into my arms.**

"**Come on everyone. Come meet my son" I said to them, gesturing them inside the room. They all quickly crowded around Jacob and Drew. Renesmee put her hand to my cheek. She wanted me to push them all out of the way so she could look. I walked forward to where my son was and gave her the best view I could. She smiled. She put her hand to my cheek again. She wanted to touch Drew's face. I tapped on Rosalie's shoulder, who was in our way, and she stepped aside. Renesmee touched Drew's cheek with her tiny hand. She was slightly bigger than him. **

"**She likes him" Edward said. I looked at Renesmee. She smiled at Drew. Drew kept staring at her. I realized she was showing him something with her gift.**

"**She is telling him about herself. About how she has been waiting for him, that she is not that much older than him, and that they are related" Edward explained. Renesmee took her hand away from Drew's face. I saw from my peripheral vision, Edward handed Drew's cup to Carlisle, Carlisle ran downstairs, Drew must still be hungry. He drank another cup of chocolate milk then fell asleep in Jacob's arms. He looked as if he didn't want to move, like he wanted to stay in Jacob's arms. He loved his father. **

**After a while Jacob let Edward hold Drew while he took a nap. I was tired to. I yawned and laid on the other sofa across from Jacob where slept. We could have gone home but Drew wouldn't have a place to sleep.**

**Wake me up when Drew does I thought to Edward and then I fell into a deep sleep.**

**I woke up early in the morning, I could have slept longer but I was eager to see me son. I looked around. I was in Edward's room. Jacob was lying next to me, still sleeping, I noticed that my stomach had gone back to the flat way it was before my pregnancy.. I went downstairs. Renesmee was asleep in Alice's arms. Emmett and Jasper watched her sleep. Edward, I knew was upstairs, Carlisle and Esme were probably out, trying to be alone.**

"**Where's Drew" I asked. Where was my son? I couldn't smell him close. I heard his heart lightly thumping though.**

"**Outside with Rosalie" Alice told me. Outside? I went to see why Rosalie had taken him outside. He was sitting up on her lap, looking at the beautiful lawn. His blue eyes looked at everything, especially Rosalie's sparkling skin. As soon as he noticed me he smiled. He was bigger today but not too much bigger. I noticed that he was changed into a pair of small jeans and a white sleeveless shirt. **

"**Say hey mommy" Rosalie said to Drew. He smiled at her. He reached for me. I cradled him into my arms. He hugged himself to me. **

"**Did you sleep well?" I asked him. He nodded. I wanted him to speak, I wondered so much about how his voice would sound.**

"**He woke up rather early, though. But Edward said it was only because he had a nightmare. Poor thing" she said as she rubbed Drew's back. I squeezed him to my chest. My poor baby. His first night since entering the world and he had a nightmare. I kissed the top of his head. He snuggled into my body. He pulled back and put his tiny hands on his head. I looked at Rosalie.**

"**He's showing that his hair has grown and looks more like his daddy's" Rosalie said. He must have been excited about it earlier. I laughed. **

"**Anything new about Bella?" I asked Rosalie, after Drew had began entertaining himself with Rosalie's sparkling arm. She shook her head and sighed. Today was the third day so she was bound to wake up soon. Being unconscious through the process had to be better than writhing in pain. I knew Edward was thankful for the unconsciousness. I stood up with Drew and walked out into the lawn. I turned back to Rosalie.**

"**Come on, Aunt Rosalie. Give Drew a better view of your astonishing skin" I said to her. She giggled but stepped out into the brighter light.**

"**Hey" I said to Edward. He was still upstairs with Bella. Everyone was around Drew and Renesmee, playing downstairs.**

"**Hey" he said. I looked at Bella. She looked stunning, absolutely beautiful. I heard her heart accelerating.**

"**Its almost done" I said. The transformation was almost complete. Bella would wake up soon and she would be immortal. **

"**She must be in agony" Edward said as he put his face into his hands. **

"**Alice said that she will wake up soon. She said that she doesn't doubt that Bella can hear us right now" I told him. His head snapped up, looking at Bella.**

"**Really?" he said.**

"**mm-hmm" I murmured. He smiled. Alice came flittering upstairs.**

"**Edward" she said. Edward glanced at her but quickly looked back at Bella, then to me.**

"**Its almost time, you need to go downstairs. Keep Jacob and the babies down there too" Edward told me, pushing me out of the room. Bella would no doubt be thirsty when she woke up, she would be a new vampire and would have unparalleled senses. Bella wouldn't be happy with herself if I was her first victim. I quickly went downstairs, everyone else had already gone to the room where Bella was. I scooped Renesmee and Drew into my arms. Jacob sat next to me. Renesmee and Drew knew it was time to be quiet, they didn't make a sound, besides their breathing and heartbeat of course. I listened carefully.**

"**Bella?" I heard Edward say. "Bella, honey can you hear me?" **

"**About seven seconds" I heard Alice say. I counted to seven. I heard a noise a moment later.**

"**Bella?" Edward said. There was a moment of silence. I looked at Jacob. He was listening to. Both Renesmee and Drew sat quietly on my lap. **

"**Careful, love" I heard Edward say.**

"**Oops" Bella murmured.**

"**Don't worry. Your just a bit stronger than I am at the moment" Edward told her. Bella must have hugged him or something. **

"**I love you" she whispered.**

"**As, I love you" He said. I heard someone clear their throat, Emmett. Edward laughed under his breath. Alice had gotten a big mirror and showed Bella her new appearance, Bella couldn't believe it was her.**

"**I'm sorry Bella, your thirst must be uncomfortable" Edward said.**

"**Shall we?" I heard Edward say.**

"**W-Wait. Hold on a second" Bella said to him.**

"**I want to see her. Renesmee" she told someone else. Renesmee wiggled in my arms. I shook my head at her.**

"**Um, Bella, that's not such a good idea. Blood runs through her veins, you wouldn't want to put her at risk would you?" Edward said. Bella wasn't allowed to see her child. I frowned, I could only imagine the pain she must feel from this. I heard Bella's hair shake, she shook her head.**

"**Is she okay? Is someone with her?" Bella asked, worriedly.**

"**She is healthy and well. Cassy and Jacob are with her, downstairs" Edward told her.**

"**Did Cassy…..?" Of course, Bella would want to know if I had given birth. I heard Edward chuckle.**

"**Yes. Her and Jacob are now parents of a magnificent little boy" He informed her. Drew smiled, he knew they were talking about him.**

"**Drew" She murmured. Drew laid his head on my shoulder.**

"**Shall we?" Edward said again.**

"**The window? Why don't we just use the perfectly good back door?" She complained.**

"**Cassy, Jacob and the babies are downstairs" He told her.**

"**Oh" She whispered. I heard them jump from the window and run into the forest to hunt. Carlisle came downstairs first, but with the rest of the family behind him. Rosalie held her arms out for Renesmee. I put Renesmee into her arms, shifted Drew so he would be more comfortable and looked at Carlisle.**

"**I feel sorry for her" I said, frowning. "How long will it be before she will be able to see her?" I whispered. He knew what I meant, I hoped Renesmee didn't though.**

"**None of us would put her or any of you at risk. Once we think she is ready, I guess" Carlisle said. Renesmee put her little hand on Drew's cheek.**

**Drew looked a me and patted his hand against my neck. Renesmee reached her hand up and touched my face. She wanted to play with Drew. I sat him on the floor next to the pile of silverware they were mangling. Rosalie sat Renesmee next to him, the began bending the spoons and forks, they were strong. I noticed that Renesmee had also grown. **

"**Well, I should let Leah and Seth know that its just Edward and Bella in the woods and not to worry" Jacob said, getting off the couch. He gave me a quick peck, patted Drew's head and left out the back door. Drew stared after him. He got to his feet and shuffled forward.**

"**He'll be back" I assured him. I couldn't believe it, his first steps.**

**Esme got around to turning one of the guest bedrooms at our house into a room for Drew. After we put him to sleep in his wrought-iron crib, we celebrated the night….**

"**I think we should let Bella see her" Edward said. We were in the woods, in a tree. Bella was at the Cullen house, Drew and Renesmee were with Jacob, Rosalie and Esme at my house. Edward was stressed and wanted to relax.**

"**Do you think she is ready?" I asked**

"**Cassy, I haven't told the others about this yet but yesterday on me and Bella's hunting trip, we came across some humans that were at the wrong place at the wrong time-" he heard my intake of breath. "I know, I know. I was stupid and careless, but Bella started to hunt, heard me behind her and stopped right in the middle of the hunt" **

"**Really?" this was very unusual behavior for a newborn.**

"**She just held her breath and ran away" he told me. I nodded.**

"**I think she can do it" Renesmee smelled good in a very non-food like way.**

**We headed back to the Cullen house to tell the others what we discussed. Edward told them about the incident in the woods and of course they couldn't believe but they agreed that Bella could do this. We all would be there so Renesmee would be safe. I went to my house to get Renesmee. Rosalie and Esme started to argue but trusted Edward's judgment. Bella was nervous. I came in through the back door with Renesmee cradled in my arms. Rosalie and Esme followed after me, Jacob stayed with Drew. I stayed by the door, with everyone in front of me and Renesmee. **

"**Are you sure?" I heard Bella ask.**

"**You can do this" Edward encouraged her. The Cullens made a path way to me. Giving Bella her first glance at her daughter. Renesmee squirmed in my arms, reaching for Bella, I held her firmly. Bella slowly walked forward. She could do this.**

**She took a step that made her a little more than a foot away from where me and Renesmee were and Jasper reacted. He wrapped his arms around the top of Bella's arms, he wasn't the only one who reacted this way, Rose had placed herself in front of me, Carlisle and Esme's face went white with caution. Me and Alice were the only ones who stayed calm. I made my eyes go red, scaring them out of the way, once they had stepped aside I calmed down and walked toward Bella. **

"**Cassy" Jasper said, cautiously. He annoyed me.**

"**Jasper, she can handle this. I know it. Now please, let Bella have this moment with her daughter" I nearly growled at him. I gave Bella her daughter. Bella took her, eagerly and nestled her into her chest. Renesmee put her hand to Bella's cheek. Bella stared at her daughter's face. Edward quickly explained to her that Renesmee was gifted.**

**The next day Drew said his first words. I was sitting on the couch with Jacob at home and Drew was sitting on the floor, playing, when he suddenly looked up at me. **

"**Momma, I'm hungry" he said. I smiled at him and applauded. Jacob scooped him up and nearly through him in the air but Drew never came out of his hands. Renesmee could speak but preferred to use her gift.**

**Eventually we had to move to New Hampshire, to put on a new façade. Bella, Edward, Alice, Jacob and me, enrolled as sophomores in high school. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper enrolled as juniors. Carlisle worked at the near by hospital and Esme stayed home with Drew and Renesmee. They both could pass for three year olds rather than three months old.**

"**I miss Drew" I told Jacob as we walked to English. We had every class together and with Edward, Bella and Alice. He sighed.**

"**I do, too" he said. Jacob was Drew's favorite person. He loved to hang out with his daddy. It was our first day at school. We sat at two open desks in the back. Alice sat next to me, Bella and Edward sat at two desks in front of us. **

"**Looks like you've caught the eye of some guys" Edward whispered to me. He sounded…mad.**

"**What are they thinking?" I asked, wondering about the tone he used.**

"**Well the one in the gray t-shirt wants you to be his….. lucky number 25" Edward hissed under his breath. Jacob stared at the guy in the gray shirt with fierce eyes. We sat at a lunch table in the back of the cafeteria. Everyone stared. I saw the guy in the gray shirt staring directly at me. **

"**Oh, yeah. I cant wait to get into her pants" I heard him murmur to a boy sitting next to him. My mouth fell open. I almost jumped across the cafeteria to tell him off and rip him to shreds but Edward kicked my chair in warning.**

"**Forget it" Edward told me. I nodded. Right, that boy didn't matter. He wasn't getting anywhere near my pants. Edward smirked at my thought. A few minutes passed.**

"**Okay. Maybe you should go over there and set him right" Edward said to me through clenched teeth. Maybe I should.**

"**Or maybe I should" Jacob said. His eyes were filled with fury.**

"**It doesn't matter" I told him. The boy was still staring so Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap. I opened a book I got and began reading it. I was comfortable against Jacob's warm body. Jacob got up to throw away our trays. I hadn't been paying attention, so when the boy came and sat next to me I didn't say anything. The others stared at him. This boy had courage.**

"**Hey beautiful. I'm Greg McFadden" he said, smiling.**

"**Hi, I'm Cassandra Cullen but I go by Cassy" I told him. Maybe if I didn't show any interest he would just go away.**

"**How to you like Hampton Prep?" he asked.**

"**Its my first day I'm not sure how I like it yet" I said.**

"**Well then maybe you should come to the lake with me and a few friends tonight. To get acquainted " he said. "But don't bring your boyfriend, I don't think he would have a good time" I was about to snap at him but Jacob interrupted me.**

"**I think I would have a great time" he said. "I'm Jacob, Cassy's boyfriend" Jacob told him. Greg didn't move from the seat he sat in. I got up so Jacob could sit down then sat on his lap again.**

"**Greg McFadden" Greg told him. Greg turned to me and seemed to ignore that Jacob was there. Apparently he didn't see how big Jacob muscles were. I could easily take him or any human, but they could tell that by just looking at me.**

"**So what do you say about the lake tonight?" Greg went on..**

"**Greg, I'm not going to the lake with you" I told him. I heard him mutter "We can just go back to my place if you want", under his breath. I took a deep breath. I got up and turned to Jacob.**

"**Lets go to class" I said, taking his hand. We walked to Spanish with our hands twined together. Jacob was still mad over that delusional Greg McFadden. Again we sat in the back with Edward, Bella and Alice. By some bad luck, Greg just happened to be in the same class. Before the bell rang he came by my desk and leaned against it.**

"**Miss me?" he said. I raised my eyebrows. Jacob got out of his seat.**

"**Look, she is not ever going to be interested in you" Jacob said in a low harsh voice.**

"**Jacob" Edward said in a cautious voice. Jacob didn't relax. Greg stepped back, winked at me and then took his seat n the other side of the classroom. I put my head down on the desk. The teacher then walked in and began class. She noticed us, the new students.**

"**Como te jamas?" she asked me. Which was what is your name in Spanish.**

"**Meh amo Cassy" she was surprised by how fluently I spoke Spanish.**

"**Eh nedeh lapeas te papel" she told me.**

"**Sea, meh no, gracias, meh the yoma" I told her. Everyone turned to look at me. I spoke many different languages. After class, Edward drove the others home in his Volvo but me and Jacob were going to go see Emily. So we were going to take my Ferrari.**

"**Hey" Greg called to me. Me and Jacob were just about to get to my car. I kept walking but Greg ran to my side. Jacob put his arm around my waist.**

"**How was your first day gorgeous?" He said. Jacob hissed.**

"**Fine" I grumble. Me and Jacob stopped in front of my car. There was a crowd around it.**

"**Wow, who's car is that?" Greg said. I looked at Jacob, then back at the crowd.**

"**Move" he yelled. They all backed up so we could get through. I opened the door on the driver's side. Jacob was just opening his door when Greg said, "That's your car!"**

"**Yeah" I said, sourly.**

"**How's the back seat? Is there enough room for two people to lay down?" he asked with his eyebrows raised. Jacob slammed his door shut that he held open and walked up to Greg.**

"**That shouldn't matter to you. You'll never see the inside of this car. You'll never be in the same car with Cassy. Never. You got that?" Jacob hissed.**

"**Afraid of a little competition?" Greg said. People started to huddle around them. Jacob couldn't fight him. We needed to stay low.**

"**Jacob, remember what Carlisle told us" I told him. Carlisle warned us, especially Jacob about not making scenes. Jacob hesitated but didn't back away from Greg.**

"**Drew's waiting" I reminded him. That he complied to. **

"**Don't ever come near her again" he said to Greg then got in the car. People were still blocking my way so I revved the engine and scared them out of the way then hit the gas and speeded out of there. We didn't speak the whole way.**

"**Momma!" Drew said then launched himself into my arms. I kissed his head.**

"**How was your day?" I asked him. . **

"**Great" he said.**

"**You've got some mail" Edward said.**

"**From my father" I guessed.**

"**Yes" Edward said. How did they keep finding me? It was a package. My father sent me a….. Cell phone? I looked at it and it suddenly rang. I answered it.**

"**Hello" I said, hesitantly.**

"**You got it" My father said. I sighed.**

"**How'd you find me this time?" I asked.**

"**Demetri" damn. I forgot he knew him.**

"**Since when have you been talking to Demetri again?" **

"**He visited. He was actually coming to see you but you weren't here and so he tracked you" oh no. oh no. oh no. **

"**He isn't coming is he?" **

"**he should be there soon., he got on a plane yesterday"**

"**Bye" I said then shut the phone and snapped it.**

"**Edward!" I called. He came rushing to my side.**

"**I heard everything" he said.**

"**He cant find me here. He cant find out about Drew or Renesmee or Jacob" I told him. My eyes began to water. Jacob came rushing in. **

"**What?" he demanded.**

"**Explain to him. I-I-I gotta get out of here. I'll be back later" I was out of the house before Jacob could protest. I went far into the woods. I sat in a high tree. I heard a slight shuffling from the bushes. I looked down and saw Demetri. He quickly climbed up and smiled at me.**

"**I've missed you so much" he told me.**

"**What are you doing here?" I asked.**

"**I wanted to see you"**

"**Demetri, we're over" I said.**

"**I know, I know. But I've changed" **

"**Are you still with the Volturi?" I asked.**

"**They're not bad people Cassy and you know that"**

"**They wanted to kill me"**

"**They cant find you. I... told them that you'd died"**

"**And Aro believed you?"**

"**It possible to lie with your thoughts" I gave him a sour look.**

"**Will you never forgive me, Cassy?" he said.**

"**I forgive you but I'm not going to take you back"**

"**I can live with that"**

"**How are they? The rest of them?"**

"**They're fine" he informed me.**

"**Good"**

**We talked for a few more hours, promised we would call each other then said our goodbyes.**

"**Momma!" Drew said when I came home.**

"**Hey baby. I missed you" I scooped him up in my arms. **

"**Where's daddy?" I asked him. He pointed to the back door. I walked outback and saw Edward.**

"**Where Jacob?" I asked him.**

"**He went for a run" he informed me.**

"**Is he upset?"**

"**He just needs to cool off" he told me. **

"**Ugh. Demetri is nothing to get upset about" Edward shrugged.**

**Me and Jacob talked about it, and I finally convinced him that there was nothing to worry about. **

"**Ugh" I said. We were driving to school and as soon as we parked a crowd drifted to my car.**

"**I wonder how they would act if you brought your Lamborghini" Jacob said, smiling. I rolled my eyes at him. We walked to English with Edward, Alice and Bella, sat in our regular seats. I noticed Edward glaring at Greg McFadden.**

**What now? I thought to him. He continued to glare at Greg. At lunch I sat on Jacob's lap again but this didn't seem to bother Greg.**

"**How was your weekend, beautiful?" Greg asked as he stood in front of where I sat on Jacob's lap. I sighed. Jacob grinded his teeth.**

"**Fine" I grumbled, sourly.**

"**Ah, your upset because you didn't get to spend it with me huh?" he said, raising his eyebrows. I shot up out of my seat.**

"**leave me alone" I nearly growled. Jacob put his arms around my waist, restraining me. My body wanted to heat up but couldn't let it with Jacob touching me. Edward got up.**

"**My sister isn't interested in you nor will she ever be. Now please leave" Edward said, gesturing him away. Edward at school pretended to be my brother. Everyone else was his adopted siblings but we actually looked alike. People were staring at us. **

"**I know an attraction when I see one" Greg said to Edward. I gritted my teeth. I exhaled, loudly and then walked way. The others followed me. I walked out to my car.**

"**Okay, that guy…." I said as I leaned against the car.**

"**Jerk" Rosalie said.**

"**Ignorant, delusional, just plain stupid" Jacob muttered. I didn't disagree.**

"**Why doesn't he just give up?" I said.**

"**He has been with most of the girls in school, stole them away from their boyfriends. He likes a…. challenge" Edward said.**

"**He's very confidant" Jasper said. We went to class with a plan to just ignore Greg McFadden. I avoided him which worked. **

"**Nessie's hungry" Drew told Edward after we got home. Renesmee usually used her gift on Drew so he could tell everybody, she still didn't like to speak. Drew said her name was to long so he came up with a nickname for her. Edward got her cup. Which contained blood.**

"**How was school everyone?" Carlisle asked. Everybody groaned.**

"**What happened momma?" Drew asked me.**

"**Someone got on momma's nerves" I told him. His expression looked angry.**

"**Don't worry. He is just really...stupid" I murmured.**

"**I don't understand" Carlisle said.**

**Explain to Carlisle, I'm going to take Drew to see Emily I thought to Edward. He nodded. Emily had convinced Sam to move near us. Some of the other wolves came to but most of them stayed in Forks.**

"**Hey" I said to Emily as me, Jacob and Drew walked in her house.**

"**Hey!" she said. She hugged me then picked up Drew and hugged him.**

"**I was wondering when you would visit again" **

"**Hey little man" Sam said, patting Drew's head. **

"**You guys want some muffins?" Emily asked.**

"**I could eat a few" Jacob said, smiling.**

"**I want one" Drew said.**

"**What about you Cassy?" Emily asked. **

"**No thank you" I wasn't hungry. Something reminded me of Greg McFadden. He wasn't that good looking or that smart so why did so many girls leave their boyfriends for him? What was it about him that was so… desirable? The next day at school I observed Greg very closely. He had short light brown hair, green eyes and was tall. He was arrogant, conceited, and confidant. He was just an average human boy.**

"**He's also the star of the football team" Edward said suddenly. Football star huh? **

"**What is it about him? I just cant see why girls would fall for him. He is completely normal" I said.**

"**Well, its New Hampshire, the home of an ivy league college, which is also very expensive to get into. Greg has lots of money, maybe he pays them" Edward told me.**

"**Maybe" I said.**

"**We're going hunting" Edward told me after school. "Want to come?" he asked.**

"**I'm going to stay with Drew" I told him. Jacob was with the Sam and the Cullens were going hunting. **

"**Okay" he said, then they left. Nessie hunted with them now. Drew was asleep on the couch and I started watching TV. I heard a car in the driveway. Who could that be? I looked and it was a silver Subaru. I stared at the car for a moment then he got out of it. Ugh. There was a knock on the door. I swung the door open.**

"**Hey, I missed you" Greg said.**

"**How did you know where I live?" I asked.**

"**School records are easy to tap into" he said.**

"**What are you doing here?" I hissed.**

"**I wanted to come and see you baby" he said.**

"**Leave" I told him.**

"**Aren't you going to invite me in?" he said as if I insulted him.**

"**No" I said quickly.**

"**Why is your boyfriend here?" he asked.**

"**If he was here while you came he would slaughter you" I said. He smirked. I heard Drew waking up. Oh no. **

"**I'm right here Drew" I called out to him. He walked up to me and held out his arms. I pick him up and turned back to Greg.**

"**Who's kid?" Greg asked. I looked at Drew and winked. I knew Greg couldn't see.**

"**Jacob's little brother" I told him. Drew looked more like Jacob than me.**

"**Where is Mr. Jacob anyway?" he asked.**

"**Out with some friends" I told him.**

"**And where is your family?" he asked.**

"**They went out to eat" I said.**

"**So its just you and the kid right?" he asked.**

"**Yes and he needs to go back to sleep so see you" I said.**

"**Wait, this is perfect" he said, smiling.**

"**What is?" I said, confused.**

"**We're all alone" he said, leaning in. I stepped back.**

"**Don't worry I have money" he said, leaning again. I quickly stepped back again.**

"**Stop" I told him. I put Drew down and stepped in front of him. Greg ignored me and grabbed my wrist and tried to put them around his neck but I was a thousand times stronger than him.**

"**Get off of me" I said. He still had my wrist. If I hurt him I would blow our cover.**

"**Shut up. Your ruining the mood" I was about to snap his neck but Jacob stopped me. He grabbed my waist and pulled me and Drew behind him. He shoved Greg out the door.**

"**Don't ever come around here again. Don't ever speak to Cassy again. Don't ever touch her again. Don't ever try to kiss her again. Stay away from her. Leave her alone and go back to your pathetic life!" Jacob shouted. I noticed Jacob's pack brothers outside. Greg was scared stiff. He ran back to his car and speeded away. I turned to Drew. I sighed and picked him up.**

"**Is he okay?" Jacob asked.**

"**He's fine" I told him.**

"**I'm sorry momma" Drew said. I kissed his head.**

"**You did nothing wrong. It was my fault I shouldn't have answered the door. I should have just made him think we weren't home" I was so stupid.**

"**How could someone be so stupid?" Edward said, coming in from the back door with the others behind him.**

"**We have to do something about him" Rosalie said.**

"**I cant see if he will pursue Cassy again" Alice said.**

"**He better not" Jacob said. He waved his pack brothers back into the forest.**

"**Have you clearly told him that you are not interested?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Many, many, many times, Carlisle" I told him. "And very blatantly" I added.**

"**I think he got the idea that she doesn't show any emotion towards him besides irritation and hate today" Edward said. I sighed.**

**The next day at school Greg showed no notice to me or my family.**

"**Finally got through to him" I said.**

"**I don't know about that Cassy" Edward said.**

"**What do you mean?" I demanded.**

"**He is still trying but cant come up with a plan" Edward told me. **

"**Ugh" What kind of guy would go through this just for a hook up? We sat at our usual spot in the cafeteria. I didn't sit on Jacob's lap today. **

"**He's trying to figure out a way to lure you away from Jacob" Edward whispered to me. **

"**He thinks that you knew Jacob was near yesterday or you didn't want to do anything in front of Drew" he informed me. **

"**Why cant I just rip his head off already?" I complained.**

"**Because if anyone is going to do away with anyone else its not going to be you" Edward said. **

"**Why?" I argued.**

"**Because you're the only one besides Bella with a clean slate and I am going to do everything in my power to make sure you or Bella don't become killers" he told me.**

"**Oh, come on" I argued again.**

"**No, Cassy" Edward said with a final tone. I didn't have a clean slate, I did to him but to me I was a killer. Edward snapped his head up to look at me. I looked away. Jacob rubbed my back. I stared at Greg. He was talking to a bunch of guys. He looked like he was bragging. I listened closely.**

"**She was the best I have ever had but I still showed her a few tricks" I heard him say. I saw one of the guys glance at me then ask Greg a question. **

"**Edward, if he's talking about me.." I said through clenched teeth, not finishing my threat. Edward didn't respond.**

"**Edward is he talking about me?" I demanded. He didn't answer. I gritted my teeth. **

"**Damn that kid is just asking for his skull to be crushed" Jacob muttered, furiously. I got up.**

"**Cassy, no" Edward said. I ignored him and walked straight up to Greg. **

"**Hey, sexy" he said. **

"**Shut up and listen. I did nothing with you. I will never do anything with you. You see my brothers and my boyfriend over there, they could kill you. Don't spread rumors about me. Don't ever come near me" I said in a deadly voice. I was calm but furious. I waited for him to respond but he was speechless. I turned and walked out into the parking lot. I went straight to my car. My phone buzzed. I flashed it to my ear.**

"**Where are you going?" Jacob said.**

"**I'm just going to do a little hunting" I said and crushed the phone. I drove for a little while then pulled over on the side of the road. I flittered into the forest. I caught a few bears then sat on a rock. I could see a lake from here. I felt funny. I felt powerful. I heated up. I quickly became hot which was unusual. I balled my hands into fist. Suddenly my fist were flames. I stared at them. I stood up. I relaxed and the flames disappeared. I took my jacket off. I thought about Greg again and got mad. My hands were flames again. I thought about every second that Greg was around me. I got angrier. As I got more mad the flames got bigger and spread up to my forearms. I smiled.**

**My eyes felt bright. I laughed. I took a deep breath and extinguished the flames. I ran back to my car and drove back to the school. Edward's Volvo was gone. They must have went looking for me. I drove home. I went inside. Esme was the only one home. She was staying with Drew and Renesmee. **

"**What happened?" Esme asked. **

"**I just did a little hunting" I told her. I grabbed someone's phone off the table and called Edward.**

"**Hello"**

"**Edward"**

"**Cassy, where are you?" he sounded relieved.**

"**At home" I told him.**

"**We'll be right there" I waited a few minutes. **

"**Where did you go?" Edward demanded as he came in through the front door.**

"**I went somewhere by the lake" I told him.**

"**What happened to you?" he asked.**

"**I just felt funny" I said. **

"**Are you alright?" Jacob asked, worriedly.**

"**I'm fine" I said. I laughed. They looked at questioningly. **

"**I figured something out about myself" I told them.**

"**What do you mean?" Edward asked. **

"**Follow me" I said and went outback. **

"**watch" I ordered them. I thought about Greg and began to get angry. I balled my hands up. The flames were much easier to ignite now. They watched wide-eyed.**

"**I have the power to heal and I can bend the element of fire" I said. **

"**Wow" Edward said.**

"**Tell me about it" I said.**

"**What an extraordinary gift" Carlisle murmured.**

"**I guess that Greg McFadden just triggered it" I said.**

**Letting my gift fully express itself made it easier to control my temper. The next day at school I didn't really care how many times Greg looked at me. **

"**You scared him stiff yesterday" Edward whispered. We were sitting at our lunch table.**

"**Why? I just told him to stop" Basically. **

"**Your eyes took on a strange movement" he said. **

"**Huh?" **

"**You eyes got a lot darker in just a matter of seconds. It freaked him out" he told me.**

"**oops" I put my head on the table.**

"**Don't worry. He thought it would be best to not look to far into it and leave us alone" Edward said, smiling.**

"**I was sort of hoping you would take him outside and rip his head off" Emmett said, laughing. I had to smile. Edward shot him a dirty look. I rolled my eyes.**

"**So he's not going to be a problem anymore?" Jacob asked.**

"**No" Edward told him. I looked around the small cafeteria. I saw a girl sitting at a table alone. I didn't recognize her.**

"**New student" Edward whispered to me. **

"**Is there a possibility that she is going to be Greg's next victim?" I asked. He laughed.**

"**Her chances don't look good" he said. I chuckled. Me and Jacob walked to class and sat down. A girl walked up to us and stood in front of our desks. She glanced at me then turned to Jacob.**

"**Hi, Candy Colwell" she said to Jacob. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**Jacob Black" Jacob said.**

"**Sorry I havent been able to introduce myself in the last few weeks" she said. **

"**Don't worry about it" Jacob said, awkwardly.**

"**I'm on the prom committee and I wanted to give you this" she said, handing Jacob a flyer for prom.**

"**Thanks" Jacob said, looking at me through the corner of his eye.**

"**I bet about every girl in this school has already asked you" she said. Jacob chuckled. The teacher then called the class to order. I stared at Jacob and then glanced at Edward. He was smiling. I shook my head and listened to the teacher. After class me Candy Colwell approached Jacob again.**

"**So there's a Spanish test tomorrow" She said. **

"**Yeah, there is" Jacob said.**

"**You know we could study together" she said, hopefully.**

"**So we could get a good grade of course" she added.**

"**I don't think that would be a good idea" Jacob said.**

"**Oh well maybe for another test" she said.**

"**I don't think so" he said.**

"**Oh" she looked away. Jacob looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, Jacob shrugged.**

"**I'll see you later" Jacob told her then we walked to my car. **

"**That girl was so flirting with you" I said as we pulled out of the school parking lot.**

"**She was not" he said.**

"**Whatever" I said, smiling. Drew was asleep when we got home so we went upstairs. **

"**So prom is coming up" Jacob said as he lounged himself across our bed. **

"**Yeah it is" I said, climbing on the bed to lay next to him.**

"**I wonder who I should take" he teased.**

"**How about Candy" I teased back.**

"**Not gonna happen" he said.**

"**You don't think she's pretty" I accused.**

"**I don't know I only notice one girl in this world and that's you" he said. I kissed him.**

"**Well then I have another suggestion" I said, kissing him again. He smiled.**

"**Will you be my date to prom?" he asked in a low voice.**

"**Of course" I said. Someone knocked on the door.**

"**Momma" Drew said. I got up to open the door for my son. He was about a year old now but looked like an eight year old. He had hair like Jacob's, a white and blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of navy blue shorts. He looked so much like his dad.**

"**Yes?" I said.**

"**Aunt Alice wants you" he told me. I picked him up and went downstairs, Jacob followed behind me. **

"**What Alice?" I asked. She was smiling wickedly.**

"**I heard you and Jacob talking upstairs and you just have to let me make your prom dress. Please, please, please" she began to beg.**

"**Sure Alice" I said. She hugged me and said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you" I laughed. I turned to Jacob and smiled. I went into the kitchen to make something to eat for me, Jacob and Drew.**

"**More mail Cassy" Edward said, tossing me a package. I sighed. I opened it. I read the letter first. It read,**

**Dear Cassy,**

**Its been a while. We still miss you. Visit please. We haven't visited because we know it would upset you. You cant just cut us out of your life. We're your family, your real family. I know you miss home. You got to meet your uncle and spent some time with him now come home. You cant stay there forever. You need your family. I'm sorry for the tragedies you've experienced in your life but I cant do anything about them, neither can you. So just forget the past and focus on the future. My advice to you my daughter is to come home and start fresh. I love you, I miss you, I want you to come home.**

**Your father, Damien **

**I stared at the piece of paper, my teeth clenched, I couldn't move. Edward pulled me into his arms, knocking the piece of paper out of my hands. Drew picked it up and handed it to Jacob. I closed my eyes. I had my arms tightly to my sides. Edward held my tightly and kissed my head. **

"**I'm so sorry" Edward said in a strained voice. I looked up at him. We stared at each other for a moment.**

"**I cant believe he…" I said. Jacob looked at us, confused. **

"**Everything. Everything he did to me. He just wants me to forget it" I said. Edward shook his head, slowly.**

"**how could someone be such a monster" Edward said.**

"**I've been asking that question my whole life" I said. I looked at Jacob. I loved him and my son more than anything in this world. **

"**Its his turn" I said. I grabbed my jacket and headed for the door. Something caught me by the door. I didn't look back at him.**

"**Edward" I said. He slowly let go of me. "This has been coming for him anyway"**

"**I'll be back later" I said. I went to the airport and got on the first plane to London. I arrived later that night. I ran to my old home. I walked up the porch steps and kicked down the door. He was standing in the living room.**

"**I heard you outside" My father said.**

"**Don't get excited. I'm not staying long" I said, acidly.**

"**So your visiting?" he asked.**

"**I guess you could put it that way" I said. He looked at me questioningly.**

"**I have a family. One that I wouldn't give up anything for. I have a home. I have people who love me. I don't want you in my life. I don't love you. I don't miss you. If anything I hate you" I said.**

"**Don't you talk to me that way" he said. I smiled.**

"**Shut up" I said, igniting the flames. He stared at me. I chuckled. **

"**its time for you to see how it feels" I said. I stepped toward him. He backed up and put up his hands.**

"**Cassy lets not do anything rash" he said. I took another step toward him. I set his couch on fire and smirked. I crouched and sprung at him. I stood out side and watched my father's house burn, my past burn, my father burn. I stared, without emotion. The others would find its ashes. I walked away slowly. I got on a plane to go back home. Edward waited there for me. I called him and told him to come alone. He took me into his arms and so the tears began to fall.**

"**Its done. I did it" I murmured. He rubbed my back. We didn't talk on the way home. It was late when we arrived, so Jacob and Drew were asleep.**

"**Did you tell him?" I asked staring at the ground.**

"**Yes" he said. I walked upstairs, ignoring the stares of Cullens, went to my room and went to bed.**

**I woke up in the middle of the day. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I looked out my windows. I wondered how Drew reacted to my absence.**

"**He missed you" Edward said. He was leaning against the wall. I sighed.**

"**I cant believe I did it" I said.**

"**You did" he said. **

"**Do you think I should have though?" I asked him.**

"**It wasn't right, what he did to you. And you made him pay for it" he said. **

"**There goes my clean slate" I said.**

"**That one doesn't count okay?" he said. I smiled.**

"**Thanks, Edward" I said. He hugged me.**

"**No problem" he whispered in my ear.**

"**Now come get breakfast" he said, smiling. We went downstairs. Drew ran into my arms. I kissed his head.**

"**Hey baby" I said to him. He laid his head on my chest. I sat next to Jacob.**

"**I'm sorry" I said. **

"**No, I'm sorry. I had no idea he did that to you" he put his face in his hands. He got up and kissed me. They kiss was serious but not anxious. He pulled back.**

"**But never leave me again, okay? Its painful. Even though you may be coming back. I need to be with you" he said. I kissed him again.**

"**Deal" I said. **

"**Cassy?" Rosalie said.**

"**Yes?" I asked her.**

"**Can you come explain to the rest of us about why you left?" she asked. Apparently Edward and Jacob didn't tell anyone else. I took a deep breath.**

"**Sure Rosalie" I said. I handed Jacob Drew and went into the living room, sat down on the couch and began to tell the other the story.**

"**When I was a little girl, I didn't have a gift yet. My father wanted me to. He wanted to experiment with me. He used to take me into the forest and force me to sit down and stay put while he would poor gasoline around me and set it on fire. I'm not as flammable as you are so it burned me but didn't break though my skin. It left marks though and was very painful. If any bystanders saw him, he would kill them. I used to have a little brother, he also killed his mother, he tried to stop my father, but died while trying. He did this everyday of the first two years of my life. He killed many of my friends because I told them, hoping they could help. He said I was to blame. He said I was to blame for my mothers death too. After I became gifted he made me kill the people who defied him" **

**I said. The others stared at me. I continued with my story.**

"**There was one other like me, his name was Jackson, my father asked him to become apart of our family but he declined. This infuriated my father. My father thought he was the best and everyone wanted to be him. I begged him not to hurt the boy. He didn't. But he said if I ever defied him he would. Demetri then came along. Demetri stayed with me and my father for a few decades but he was invited to join the Volturi. Aro found out about me and came to investigate what exactly I was. Of course at first they wanted to kill but Demetri has clouded their investigation. But Demetri going to live with them destroyed our relationship." I said. **

"**That's so horrible" Esme said. "How could your father do those things?" she said, horrified.**

"**Its beyond me. But recently he sent me a letter that said for me to come home and to forget the past. It made me angry so I went to London and gave him a taste of his own medicine" I told them. Jacob put his arm around my waist. I thought I would cry but I didn't. I didn't feel ashamed for what I did. I took a deep breath and it made me dizzy. My head got heavy then light. I dropped to my knees. Everyone lurched forward.**

"**Cassy, are you alright?" Edward asked.**

"**I-I don't know" I said. I sat up and put my head between my knees, trying to fight the dizziness. I looked up at Edward. I took a deep breath and stood up.**

"**I need to lie down" I said then went upstairs to my room and laid on my bed. Why did I have to even care about him? He didn't matter? I could have just forgot all about him and he would never have been a problem again and could still be alive.**

"**Ugh" I groaned.**

"**Cassy," Edward said, closing my door behind him.**

"**How do you keep getting up here without me noticing?" I said. He chuckled.**

"**Because there's a lot on your mind" he told me. **

"**Why do I feel this way? I should be happy" I said. He came and sat by me on the bed and put his arms around me.**

"**Because you're a good person. I love that about you. Even though you did something against someone who deserves it, you feel bad" he said.**

"**I hate that about me" I mumbled into his shoulder.**

"**it just means that you've got a good sense about right and wrong" he said.**

"**But this wasn't entirely wrong" I said.**

"**I know it seems right. I've been there. We all have. But honestly killing is the right thing. I know I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but I am. Killing is wrong but sometimes in some ways its right" he said. I grimaced at him.**

"**I know, it's a bizarre life" he said, laughing. I thought over what he said and smiled.**

"**There. Feel better?" he asked.**

"**Yes" I whispered. **

"**I also love your eyes. There exactly like your mother's" he told me. I smiled and hugged him.**

"**Thanks, I love you Edward" I said to him.**

"**I love you to and your welcome"**

"**Every freaking guy is staring at you" Jacob said in a low furious voice. I rolled my eyes. But they're were a lot of people staring at me. We were at school walking to calculus. I looked at Edward.**

"**Some….of the other guys are confused about the rumor Greg was trying to spread" Edward said.**

"**Ugh" I said. When we sat down at our lunch table I noticed Candy Colwell staring at Jacob. I smirked. Edward smiled at me in approval but his smile quickly disappeared. I looked at him questioningly.**

"**Embry is here" he said looking at Jacob. **

"**Why?" Jacob asked.**

"**Just visiting" Edward said then smirked. I smiled at Jacob. I missed the others of his pack.**

"**He's waiting by Cassy's car" Edward said. We both nodded. As soon as I saw Embry leaning against my car I ran at a human pace and hugged him.**

"**I've missed you" I told him.**

"**I've missed you too" he said. He gave Jacob a quick hug then asked, "Where Drew?"**

"**Esme is watching him and Renesmee at home" I told him. He nodded and smiled. I hugged him again. He chuckled.**

"**Are you guys almost done here?" he asked.**

"**We've got two more classes" Jacob said. I looked at him with pleading eyes, I knew he would know what I wanted.**

"**But I guess we could blow them off for you" he said to Embry. I smiled.**

"**Cool" Embry said. Embry sat in the back, Jacob in the passenger seat and I drove.**

**Embry seemed nervous about something. **

"**Everything okay Embry?" I asked, worriedly. He took a deep breath.**

"**The little vamp is going to be there right?" he asked. I was confused by his question.**

"**Yes" Jacob said. I looked at him questioningly.**

"**Renesmee" he said. I looked back at Embry.**

"**Nessie is perfectly safe" I said. I was insulted for Renesmee. **

"**Yeah but she's a child and she feeds off blood" Embry complained.**

"**She is just as intelligent as the rest of us" I said.**

"**And she is the same thing that I am" we were both hybrids. He nodded and sighed. We walked inside. Drew quickly flung himself into Embry's arms and hugged him.**

"**Wow" Embry said looking over Drew. Drew looked like he was a ten year old kid but was only about two years old. I chuckled.**

"**Tell me about it" I said. Drew walked into the kitchen, came back but was holding Renesmee's hand, leading her into the living room. Her hair looked tangled. I grabbed a brush from my bag and pulled her to the couch. I brushed through her bronze ringlets. Her hair flowed down her back. No one could bare to cut it. Drew got his hair cut every week. When her curls were all untangled I pulled them into a pony tail for her so the wouldn't be such a menace. I put the brush back into my bag and let her play with Drew. I all but forgot about Embry. I looked at him. He looked frozen. I looked at Jacob, he was staring at Embry's face.**

"**What's wrong?" I demanded. Jacob ignored me which he never did.**

"**Embry?" I asked in a low voice. I pulled my eyebrows together. What happened? Edward came busting through the front door. He ran straight up to Embry, his eyes black.**

"**You didn't" he growled. Embry looked as if he were going to pass out. What had I missed? Did something happen that I didn't see? Jacob took a step back and put his face in his hands. Edward turned and looked at his daughter. She and Drew were watching us. I walked up to Jacob and put my hands over his and waited until he sighed and removed them from his face.**

"**What?" I asked. I now noticed the others behind Edward. Bella picked Renesmee up.**

"**Edward, Embry can I speak to you outside please?" Jacob asked, staring into my eyes. Embry slowly unthawed. Edward and Embry followed Jacob outback. Jacob grabbed my hand leading me out too. We walked a few feet away from the house. Embry fell to the ground and groaned. I looked at Jacob. Edward was glaring at Embry.**

"**Edward it was beyond his control and you know that" Jacob said. Edward didn't look away from Embry. I'd heard those words before but from Sam's mouth. Sam said them to Edward about Jacob imprinting on me. Edward was furious. **

"**Aw, Embry please tell me you didn't" I groaned. Edward looked away from Embry.**

"**Why? Why the people in my life?" he said, mostly to himself.**

"**Why do I always have to have a conflict with you wolves about the most important people in my life?" he said. **

"**First the love of my life then my niece, the only one left of my real family and now my daughter" before Jacob found me, he was fighting for Bella but then he imprinted on me and now Embry has imprinted on Renesmee. I took a deep breath. It seemed like nobody knew what to say.**

**Edward just think about it this way. Renesmee will be definitely safe with all the wolves on board and he doesn't think about her in any physical way. He just wants to make her happy. She doesn't have to feel a physical attraction to him, that isn't what this means. She could end up with whoever she wants just Embry will always want her to be happy. I thought to Edward. He looked at me.**

"**It isn't like she doesn't have a choice, Edward" I told him. "And I don't think she'll be thinking about anyone in that way until she is fully grown which wont be for about another three years" I said. Edward took a deep breath.**

"**Embry I am her father. Just don't ever get in the way of that. Don't ever try to take her choice away from her" Edward said.**

"**Of course. I wouldn't ever do that" Embry said with innocent eyes. Edward looked at him for a moment then sighed. He turned and headed for the house. I knelt beside Embry.**

"**Em, he wants the same for her as you do, its just that that's his daughter. You know how fathers are about there little girls" I said. He smiled a little bit.**

"**Embry, we'll talk about this more later" Jacob said. Embry nodded. All three of us went back inside. Embry stayed out of everyone's way but never took his eyes away from Renesmee. I saw Drew yawn and picked him up. Renesmee followed me upstairs. Her and Drew shared a room, they'd requested this, they were best friends and cousins. I put them both in their beds. Bella told them both goodnight and kissed their foreheads. I looked at Renesmee. A lot was to be decided that she would be the center to and she doesn't even know it. I closed their door and walked downstairs. Embry looked at me. I heard Edward growl.**

"**She's asleep" I said. Jacob took my hand. I looked at Edward. Everyone was staring at me. I looked at Edward as I spoke.**

"**we need to discuss some things" I said. Edward looked up to meet my gaze. I looked him straight in the eye. He was thinking about this the wrong way. He shook his head slightly. My expression didn't change.**

"**Embry imprinted on Renesmee" I said, blatantly. I heard Bella's intake of breath. I rolled my eyes.**

"**Oh my god!" Rosalie said dramatically. I sat down on the last step of the staircase. **

"**What do we need to discuss?" Alice asked. She'd known what I was going say. I turned to Embry.**

"**Well it would be…. painful for Embry to leave Renesmee. So what are your living plans?" I asked. He thought for a moment.**

"**I don't know" he said. I looked at Jacob. I didn't want to lead this conversation.**

"**Emily and Sam?" Jacob asked Embry.**

"**W-w-wait a second" Bella said.**

"**You imprinted on my daughter" she stated. She looked….furious. She clenched her teeth together and crouched. Edward quickly stepped in front of her. She looked up at him.**

"**She's just a child" she complained.**

"**Bella, love, he doesn't think of her that way" Edward said. I smiled at how Edward understood.**

"**Right" she said sarcastically. I locked my teeth together. **

"**Cassy" Edward cautioned. I didn't unclench my teeth. Jacob rubbed my arm.**

"**How are you going along with this?" she nearly growled.**

"**Bella he just wants her to be safe and happy. This doesn't mean that he has some instant physical attraction to her" he said. Bella looked at him for a moment then relaxed. Everyone tried to get over it. Embry now lived with Emily and Sam. He stayed mostly around Renesmee. **

"**Does uncle Embry live with Aunt Emily and uncle Sam?" Drew asked while he was eating lunch.**

"**Yes" I told him. He smiled.**

"**Do you like having uncle Embry around?" I asked him.**

"**Yes" he said. I chuckled. I looked at him. He looked like he was about thirteen. His voice was even getting deeper.**

"**Your getting so big" I teasingly complained.**

"**Um sorry" he chuckled. **

"**You need another hair cut" I told him, looking at his hair, it was getting shaggy. He groaned. **

"**Nessie never gets haircuts. I get them every week" he complained.**

"**Bella likes Nessie's hair long" I said.**

"**Didn't dad have long hair once?" he said. I laughed.**

"**Yeah he did but that doesn't mean you need to" I said. He rolled his eyes. He looked so much like Jacob when he did that.**

"**Where is dad anyway?" he asked.**

"**He's out with Sam" I told him.**

"**What do they even do? Its been really boring around here" he said.**

"**I'm not sure what they do. They probably just sit around and eat Emily's special muffins" I teased.**

"**Probably" Drew said, laughing.**

"**Where's uncle Edward?" he asked.**

"**Right here" Edward said, appearing instantly at my side.**

"**You guys gotta go to school tomorrow don't you?" Drew asked, glumly.**

"**Yeah" Edward said. Drew didn't like it when we left for school.**

"**Edward" Carlisle called.**

"**In here Carlisle" Edward called back.**

"**Tanya and her sisters are coming for a visit" Carlisle said.**

"**Who?" Drew asked.**

"**Some old friends, Drew. The are exquisite people" Carlisle said.**

"**Tanya's coming" Bella said, coming into the kitchen with her eyebrows raised. Edward sighed and I smirked.**

"**Bella," Edward began. I laughed.**

"**What?" Drew asked.**

"**Tanya has a crush on your uncle Edward and Bella does not like that" I told him. He chuckled.**

"**Your aunt Bella still doesn't fully comprehend how much I need and love her" Edward said, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist. Drew made a disgusted face. I smiled at him.**

"**Go change your clothes" I told Drew. His clothes were dirty from him and Renesmee playing outback earlier. He ran upstairs. He was fast. Tanya and her family didn't know about me, Drew or Renesmee so we had to do some planning.**

**I was sitting on the couch with Drew when the doorbell rang. I grabbed Drew's hand and ran upstairs. I went to Edward and Bella's room. **

**They're here. I'll stay upstairs with Drew and Nessie. I'll bring them down when you're ready I thought to Edward. He nodded and went to answer the door. I sat with Renesmee and Drew on my bed. Jacob and some of his pack brothers were in the forest around the house.**

"**Cassy" Edward finally called. I got up and went downstairs.**

**Tanya sniffed.**

"**What is that unusual smell?" Tanya asked. Edward took a deep breath.**

"**That smell and thumping is Cassy's heart and blood" Edward said.**

"**Immortals don't have those things, Edward. But tasteful joke" Eleazer said. Edward looked at Eleazer.**

"**Cassy is not an immortal" Edward said. The looked me over.**

"**Well I am half-immortal" I clarified. Their eyes widened.**

"**Cassy is my niece. When I was still a mortal my sister disappeared. No one knew why. But about 3 and a half years ago Cassy found me" Edward said.**

"**I explained to him that his sister had gotten impregnated by a vampire but died while….giving birth. I am his sister's child. I am half-human half-vampire" I said. They stared at us. **

"**Edward you cant expect us to believe that" Eleazer said.**

"**Of course you see the slight resemblance between us. You smell her blood. You hear her heart. What other explanation is their?" Edward said. They eyed me very carefully.**

"**There are ways to prove what I am" I told them.**

"**Like what?" Kate asked.**

"**Well you could compare my vampire traits to my human ones or you could meet my cousin" I said.**

"**Cousin?" Tanya asked. I looked at Edward. He had cautious eyes.**

"**Renesmee" I called. Renesmee came to the top of the stairs. I saw Drew behind her.**

"**Come here please" she walked slowly downstairs. Tanya and her family's eyes widened. She stood beside me. I put my arm around her shoulders.**

"**This Renesmee. My cousin also Edward's daughter" I said. "Bella conceived, carried and gave birth to her" I told them.**

"**This is nonsense" Carmen said.**

"**Renesmee has a special way to prove what she is" I said.**

"**She's gifted" Eleazer said. Eleazer had a gift that let him identify other vampires gifts.**

"**Yes" Bella said who stood behind Edward. Renesmee put her hand on my neck.**

"**Renesmee would like to tell you about herself" I said to Eleazer. Renesmee put a hand on his cheek. He gasped.**

"**What? What is it Eleazer?" Carmen started to panic.**

"**Its all true. They have told us nothing but the truth" He said.**

"**Let the child show you" Renesmee showed all of Tanya's family that she was indeed a hybrid.**

"**I'm so sorry we didn't believe you Edward" Tanya apologized.**

"**I know it seems a little bizarre" Edward comforted her. Bella hissed under breath. I smirked. Me and Edward exchanged a awkward look.**

"**That's not exactly all of it though Tanya" Edward said.**

"**There's more to all this?" Kate asked, exasperated.**

"**Um yes" Edward answered.**

"**You remember the wolves?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes" Tanya said.**

"**Well they're sort of implicated to" Edward said.**

"**How?" Kate asked. **

"**Well hybrids, Half-human half-vampires, are able to bear children" he said. They waited for him to go on.**

"**One of the wolves are the father of Cassy's child" Edward went on.**

"**Another child?" Kate asked. I went upstairs, grabbed Drew's hand and led him downstairs.**

"**This is Drew. He is my son" I said, gesturing to Drew.**

"**He's gorgeous" Kate said.**

"**Where is the father?" Tanya asked.**

"**He's outside with some of his pack" I told them. Jacob came through the back door. He stood there. I smiled.**

"**This is Jacob, Drew's father" Edward said.**

"**There so big" Kate said, looking at Drew and Renesmee.**

"**They grow very quickly" I said.**

"**When will it stop?" Tanya asked….worried.**

"**In about 2 years" I said. Tanya nodded. Drew ran to Jacob.**

"**He's fast" Kate said. I smiled.**

"**What a talented coven. A vampire who can see the future, manipulate emotions, read minds, shield, heal and bend fire, electrify and one that can do whatever the female child can do" Eleazer said.**

"**Shield? Electrify?" Edward said. Eleazer looked at him.**

"**None of us have those abilities"**

"**Oh really Edward! If you cant get a read on your wife and I barley can how could you not realize-" Eleazer began but Edward cut him off.**

"**Are you talking about Bella?" Edward asked.**

"**Yes she is a shield" Eleazer said.**

"**Shield?" Bella said.**

"**Oh! I've never looked at it that way. I've never encountered a shield besides Renata" Edward said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Bella asked.**

"**Renata is Aro's personal bodyguard. She can use her shield to block anything that conspires against her or whoever else is inside her shield. Your shield seems to be only mental. Limited but powerful" Eleazer said.**

"**Bella's a shield?" I said. Eleazer nodded.**

"**But none of us can …electrify" Emmett said. "Whatever that is" Eleazer looked at me then to Drew.**

"**Drew?" Edward asked.**

"**Your daughter, she sort of flipped what you can do. The male child has taken what his mother can do but manifested it in a different way" Eleazer said. I looked at Drew.**

"**What's he talking about?" Drew said. Jacob looked at Eleazer.**

"**Has either of them ever projected?" Eleazer asked.**

"**No" Edward said.**

"**But I can electrify" Kate said.**

"**Kate, you can pulse an electric current on your skin but the child can project lighting from his body" Eleazer said. **

"**My son can do that?" I asked. Eleazer sighed, annoyed.**

"**Yes" he said. The next few days Bella and Drew worked on projecting their gifts. Bella could push her out up to twenty feet away from her now. Drew practiced by electrocuting trees. He looked his arms around the tree and the lightning just seemed to flow out of him, the trees fell to ash.**

"**This is hard" Drew complained at one point of training.**

"**You don't have to do it" I told him. He sighed. He looked like he was fifteen now. My little boy was growing up.**

"**Yeah Drew, there's no danger that you need to do this for" Renesmee said.**

"**But when danger does come I want to help defend my family Nessie" Drew said. I put my hand on Drew's head.**

"**You think I would let you fight?" I said. He rolled his eyes.**

"**I'll tell you one thing. If you two don't stop growing I'm going to feel old" I said, chuckling. Renesmee was forming into a woman.**

"**Whatever, mom, you know that's sounds really stupid considering that fact that you wont ever get old" Drew said. I smiled. **

"**I'm hungry" Drew said, getting off the couch at the Cullen house. I heard him open the fridge. Jacob was sitting next to me. I looked at him then to Drew. I laughed. **

**The others and Tanya's family looked at me.**

"**Look at Drew and Renesmee. They're four years old" I explained. They laughed. **

"**Drew!" Edward said then rushed to the kitchen. Me and Jacob shot up and followed after him. Drew fell to the floor, a plate was shattered next to him and he looked like he was in pain. I knelt down beside him.**

"**Drew, baby w-what happened?" I nearly shouted.**

"**I-I-I don't know. But it hurts" he said. I used my gift and begun trying to heal were he grabbed at in pain.**

"**Thanks" he said. I didn't respond. I was concentrating. I looked up at Jacob.**

"**H-he…" is all he said. I raised one eyebrow.**

"**He's phasing" Edward said, finishing Jacob's sentence.**

"**What?" I said. "You mean to werewolf" I said. Edward nodded. Drew apparently had the werewolf gene.**

"**He is a direct descendant" Edward said.**

"**What do we do?" I asked.**

"**Well, his body is trying to convert, causing him pain. We should take him outside. I don't know how long he can fight it" Jacob answered. I picked up Drew, still using my gift and ran outside. Everyone followed me. I looked at Jacob. He gestured to the ground. I sat Drew on the ground. Jacob pulled me back a few yards. I watched my only son lie on the ground in pain. I hid my face against Jacob's shoulder, Edward patted my arm. I squeezed my eyes shut. I looked up when I heard Jacob's breath stop. All I saw in front of me was a jet black wolf with blue eyes, lying on the ground. I gasped.**

"**Wow" Jacob said.**

**Exactly when he said that the other wolves slowly emerged from the forest. Jacob held me at arms length, staring into my eyes, kissed me, then phased to wolf.**

**Renesmee came to stand by me, I put my arm around her shoulder. The black wolf slowly stood up. The black wolf was almost as big as the russet brown wolf, Jacob. After a while Drew was able to phase back to himself. He wasn't in pain anymore but still thought it felt really weird.**

"**Why is uncle Jacob a sort of brown wolf?" Renesmee asked. We were in the living room with everyone else. Tanya's family had gone home. I looked at Jacob for the answer to her question.**

"**Sam thinks that the color of our fur has something to do with who we are but I don't really think that's right" Jacob said.**

"**Why don't you think so?" Renesmee asked.**

"**Well do you think Drew's fur is pitch black because of who he is?" he asked her. She thought about it.**

"**I guess I understand what you mean now" she said. I tried to come up for a reason to why the wolve's fur were the colors they were but I couldn't.**

"**I think Drew looks really cool. He's the only one that doesn't have black eyes and his blue eyes look really awesome with his black fur" Renesmee said. Jacob and I both smirked.**

"**It feels… awkward. Going from supporting you body with two legs to four" Drew said. I smiled a little at my son who was now more like his father than he ever has been. I was beginning to doubt I was even his mother.**

"**His eyes though" Edward whispered. He was right. Drew did have my eyes though. Everyone else looked at us but we just shook our heads. **

"**So do I get to go out with you and the others now, Dad?" Drew asked Jacob. My eyes widened and I was about to say something but Jacob put his hands up to me and said "I don't know about that Drew".**

"**Oh, come on!" Drew protested.**

"**Drew I think you should let your parents talk about that first. Your still a young wolf" Edward said. Drew was about to argue more but we all were giving him a look that made him think twice. None of us wanted him going out with the pack even though he would be able to defend himself better than any of the wolves. I thought for a second.**

"**I don't know, Cassy" Edward said. Jacob looked at us, questioningly.**

"**I agree that we shouldn't let him go out with the pack just yet but I do think that we should let him go. He would be able to defend himself just as good as you or the other wolves. His gift may even allow him to defend himself better than the rest of the pack, plus he would have you there with him" I explained to Jacob. If I didn't think it was safe everyone knew I would put up a fight on this issue. Jacob nodded but I knew he we would talk more later.**

"**I've been meaning to talk about that" Edward said looking at Drew. **

"**Drew was wondering about when him and Renesmee would be allowed to attend school with us" Edward explained. I looked at Drew. I heard a low growl from Embry outside.**

"**Would you want to go to school?" I asked him.**

"**Yeah" he said nodding. **

"**What about you, Sweetie?" Edward asked Renesmee. She thought about it and said, "Yeah. I think it could be fun". Edward chuckled. Renesmee looked at him.**

"**You do realize that I would never let you go to the same school as me and your mother, right?" he asked. My mouth fell open. **

"**Why?" Renesmee protested.**

"**Well your not little anymore and do you think I would give that foul Greg McFadden another target? You would be going to an all girl school" Edward said, unashamed.**

"**Edward! You know that's not fair" Bella said.**

"**Bella, love, I've been in the minds of human males. They're ruled by there hormones" Edward said.**

"**Oh, come on, Dad. No human boy would be a threat to me in any way" Renesmee said.**

"**Uncle Edward, I would be in every class with Nessie, I could keep all the boys away from her" Drew said.**

"**Yes but I don't think I could take it if one of them had any inappropriate thoughts about my daughter" Edward said, Drew didn't protest. Renesmee was about to say something but Bella said, "We'll talk about it later" first.**

"**Can we talk now?" Drew asked, we were in the forest sitting in a tree.**

"**About what?" I asked.**

"**About me going to school and about me going out with the pack" he said. I took a deep breath.**

"**Sure" I told him.**

"**Well have you and Dad talked about it much?" He asked.**

"**Not much" I said. He thought for a moment.**

"**Well why don't you think I should go to school?" he asked, deciding that this topic would be easier to start with.**

"**Its stupid, really" I said. He looked at me, questioningly.**

"**What if you…." I began.**

"**What if I what?" he said.**

"**What if you….imprinted on one of the girls who go there?" I said, not looking at him.**

"**Is that what you worried about?" he mocked. I smirked.**

"**That's actually why I'm worried about you going out with the pack too, what if you just came across a girl and….." I said. He thought for a moment.**

"**I don't know" he said and sighed. I sighed, too. **

"**Well, if that did happen I guess we would figure that out at the time" he said. That didn't sound like a good plan to me though. We sat in silence for a few minutes.**

"**Drew can I ask you opinion on something?" I asked.**

"**Sure, mom" he said. I didn't know how to start. I was very careful with my thoughts around Edward so I was the only one who knew about what I wanted to talk about.**

"**How would you feel about having a little brother or sister?" I asked not looking at him. I had been thinking about this a lot but not sure how to talk to Jacob about it.**

"**Why are you….?" he asked, pointing to my stomach.**

"**No, no" I said quickly. He thought I was already pregnant.**

"**Oh, sorry" he said.**

"**But how would you feel about it? Having a sibling?" I asked him. He thought for moment.**

"**It would be awesome! Having a little brother would be so cool" he said. I smirked.**

"**What if it turned out to be a girl?" I said. **

"**I think it'll be a boy. If I stay positive" he said, chuckling. I smiled at him.**

"**What do you think your dad will say?" I asked him. **

"**He always gives you what you want" he said, smiling.**

"**He does not" I said. Everyone made it seem like Jacob babies me.**

"**Whatever, mom" Drew said.**

"**I'll talk to him about it later" I said.**

"**Well as soon as I phase to wolf he'll know everything" he said. I raised my eyebrows.**

"**I have to phase to get back home" he said.**

"**Your just as fast in your regular form" I argued. He started to stand up on the tree branch.**

"**Don't you dare" I threatened. He smirked. I stood up. We playfully fought and tackled each other all the way home. I managed to keep Drew from phasing.**

"**What happened to you guys?" Renesmee said, looking at our dirty clothes. Drew and I looked at each other and laughed.**

"**Go change" I told him. I went to the kitchen and washed my face.**

"**I like the dirty look" Jacob said coming up from behind me, his arms winding around my waist. I chuckled.**

"**I was just about to change" I told him.**

"**Me and Drew were-" I started to explain but he interrupted me.**

"**I know. When you told Drew to go change he snuck out the window and phased to tell me something" he said. My eyes widened. I closed my eyes.**

"**Oh, he is so gonna get it" I said, my eyes still closed. He put his hands on my face.**

"**Never be afraid to tell me whats on your mind" he said. I smiled and opened my eyes.**

"**I wanted to talk to you about it, I just didn't know how to" I told him. He took deep breath.**

"**Well I think it's a great idea" he said. I looked at him in complete surprise. He smirked and kissed me. I kissed him back but my expression didn't change. He laughed as he looked at me.**

"**Are you really that surprised?" he asked. I nodded still not changing my expression.**

"**You want to have another child?" I asked. He chose his words carefully.**

"**Well, yeah" he said, simply. I smiled at him. He looked over my shoulder and made an expression that I didn't understand. I looked behind me and saw every one of the Cullens, Embry, and Drew. I shook my head.**

"**Eavesdropping is impolite" I said. Later, me and Jacob went for a drive. We were going to talk more about the baby issue but we wanted to be alone. I stopped my car at a short drive that lead to a nearby beach.**

"**So is Alyssa Marie Black still available?" I asked. He looked at me and nodded. I smiled a little. I was crazy. I was going to have a second child born into all this madness. But I didn't want just one child. We would have to think of another name for a boy.**

"**I love you" Jacob suddenly said. **

"**I love you, too" I replied, softly. He leaned in and kissed me. I felt like we were a couple of stupid teenagers, hopping into my back seat…**

"**How do you… find out?" Drew asked, eating lunch. I stared at him for a second. He knew too much.**

"**Well when I was pregnant with you I didn't know it but that was because I didn't know I was able to get pregnant. I think I've got a pretty good idea about the symptoms now though" I said. He nodded, slightly. **

"**Can you make me another sandwich?" Drew asked. Since he joined the pack he has been eating a lot. I looked at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Please". I smirked.**

"**Yeah, sure" I said and quickly made him another sandwich. Jacob walked in then.**

"**Want one?" I asked him. **

"**Yeah" he said, smiling. I made Jacob a sandwich. I leaned against the counter. When Jacob was finished he got up and put his arms around me.**

"**Anything new?" he asked in a low voice. I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled widely. **

"**Don't get too excited. Its nothing… big" I said. His smiled didn't fade. He looked at me to tell him. "Blood. Even the thought of it…." I said, putting a hand on my stomach. Jacob kissed my forehead and hugged me. I laughed at him. **

**The next day I woke up before Jacob. I went into my closet and looked at myself in the long mirror. I smiled. I had a little bump sticking out between my hips. I went downstairs. I made some breakfast for me, Drew and Jacob. I made me a plate. Edward sat down and watched me eat. I looked at him for a second and raised my eyebrows. **

"**Renesmee can also…?" He asked, uncomfortably, pointing at my stomach. **

"**If I can, she can" I said. He closed his eyes.**

"**She's growing up so fast" he said.**

"**Yeah most hybrids do" I said, chuckling. He looked up at me. I saw in his eyes that something was really bothering him.**

"**Something is" he said.**

"**What is it?" I asked. He looked around.**

"**Do you think she'll choose him?" he said. I was confused by his question but I quickly caught on.**

"**I don't know. You know her mind more than I do" I said. He sighed. **

"**I really hope she doesn't" he said. **

"**Its her choice, Edward. Don't take away her choice" I told him. He didn't reply. I got the idea that he was trying to figure out someway to eliminate Embry as Renesmee choice of a partner. He looked at me.**

"**You know me well" he said. I smiled. He sighed. **

"**Yum" Drew said, walking in the kitchen, dramatically sniffing the air. I made him a plate. **

"**Is that one of the symptoms?" Drew asked, pointing his fork at my stomach. Was it really that noticeable?**

"**Oh, its pretty noticeable" Edward said. **

"**I take that very offensive" I told him. He and Drew smirked.**

"**Your pregnant so you have an excuse to look like you have an inflating balloon in your stomach" Drew said. **

"**I still haven't forgiven you for ratting me out" I teased. **

"**Without my help you'd probably still be flat stomached" he said.**

"**Whatever" I said. I went into the living room and sat down next to Renesmee on the couch.**

"**My dad is so…." she said, frustrated. She must have been listening to the conversation me and Edward had.**

"**Your dad is so great. Yeah, I know, thanks" Edward said, sourly, appearing in the living room. She groaned. I put my arm around her shoulder.**

"**He's just….being a dad. There all like that" I told her. She looked at me and said, "Are you sure?".**

"**Positive" I said. She sighed. I gave Edward a sour look but he just looked away.**

**I sort of felt sorry for Edward even though I shouldn't, his life didn't turn out the way he planned but that doesn't mean he doesn't have a good life. It also doesn't mean he should be such a baby about it. Edward made an annoyed sound. I took a deep breath.**

"**Sorry, I guess I just don't understand" I said. I had a son. I didn't know what he was going through. He nodded. We sat in silence for a few minutes.**

"**Jacobs awake" Edward said at one point. Thank god, an excuse to escape this awkwardness. Edward smirked. I went upstairs to see Jacob. He was coming out of the closet when I came in with a clean pair of shorts.**

"**Hey" I said. He smiled.**

"**Look at you" he said.**

"**I know" I said. "Breakfast is downstairs" I told him. He walked toward me and kissed me. The kiss surprised me because it was…intense. When he pulled away I looked at him.**

"**Well, aren't you in a good mood" I said. He chuckled.**

"**I should be. I've got you, an amazing son and another baby on the way" he said, kissing me again. **

"**I love you" I told him. He smirked and kissed me again.**

"**Love you more" he whispered in my ear. I chuckled at the impossibility of that.**

"**Wow" Bella said, the next day, looking at my stomach, it got bigger. We were in my room, sitting on my bed with Renesmee.**

"**Tell me about it" I said. I was playing with Renesmee's hair.**

"**Do you think it'll have the werewolf gene?" Bella asked.**

"**I talked to Jacob about it. Only one female has had the gene, if it's a boy it will most likely have it since its father is the alpha, but vampires trigger the gene and this child will part vampire so it'll never be able to run away from it. Boy or girl its most likely to have it" I told her. She nodded.**

"**Do you think this one will have your eyes too?" she asked. I smiled.**

"**I sure hope so and black hair like Drew. It just looks so good together" I said.**

"**Bella, do you ever wish you could have more kids?" **

"**Sometimes. But I think Renesmee is more than I can handle alone" she said. I smirked at Renesmee. She was a wild child. **

"**Hey, I'm not that bad" Renesmee protested. She and Drew looked like the could pass for eighteen year olds, the growing was slowing. It looked sort of weird though because she looked like her mothers friend rather than her daughter.**

"**Your not bad at all" Bella told her.**

"**Your just a bit of a hell raiser" I said, chuckling. Bella smirked.**

"**Hey, mom" Drew said, flinging himself across my bed. He made me, Bella and Renesmee bounce.**

"**Drew, be careful" I said, my hand on my stomach, a sharp pain shot through it.**

"**I'm sorry. Are you alright?" he started getting panicky. I took a deep breath.**

"**Fine. Aren't you supposed to be out with the pack?" I asked him.**

"**I was with them but I was hungry" he said.**

"**Being apart of the pack is supposed to be a commitment" I told him.**

"**Well when your dad is the alpha and you think 'hey I'm a little hungry' he sends you home to eat right away" he said. I laughed.**

**Two weeks later I was huge. Carlisle said I should give birth the next day. Everyone was excited but my nerves hadn't hit yet.**

"**Are you ready to say hi to baby number 2 tomorrow?" Jacob asked me. We were sitting on the couch. I nodded, slightly. **

"**Are you?" I asked him.**

"**I cant wait" he said. Again I was on a hospital-looking bed in a white room. The same people who were in the room last time were the same. Carlisle began cutting into my skin with his teeth. This time the blood made me woozy. The next thing I knew Edward was telling me to heal myself. I did. I looked around for my baby. The baby was in Jacob's arms, wrapped in a white blanket.**

"**So?" I said. He smiled at me and stepped forward.**

"**A beautiful little girl" he said, handing me our daughter. I looked at her. She had blue eyes but she didn't have black hair. She had brown hair like mine. She looked a lot like me.**

"**Alyssa" I whispered. Jacob sat on the bed next to me and gazed at our daughter. **

"**Go get Drew" I told him. He kissed my head and walked to the outside hallway.**

"**Drew" I heard him say. He came in with his arm around Drew shoulder. The looked like brothers rather than father and son. Drew stopped a few feet away. I heard him murmuring "Please be a boy. Please be a boy. Please be a boy". I smirked.**

"**Sorry, son, but you've got a baby sister" I told him. To my surprise he smiled.**

"**I had a feeling it would be a girl" he said. **

"**Can I hold her?" he asked. I handed him his sister. I stood up off the bed. I quickly changed so no one saw anything. I looked at Drew and Alyssa. My kids. Jacob hugged and kissed me. I laughed at him. We both looked at Drew and Alyssa. **

"**She's smiling. I think she likes me" Drew said.**

"**She does" Edward told him. Drew smiled at Edward. Alyssa was absolutely beautiful. The next day was when the Jacob pack brothers were coming over to meet her. Jacob was sort of on the fence about it though.**

"**If any of you imprint on my daughter I swear…" Jacob told them at the door. Seth, Brady and Collin were the only ones who hadn't imprinted yet oppose to the other five that did already. I sort of understood why Edward reacted to Embry imprinting on his daughter now. I held Alyssa when Jacob invited his pack brothers in. they huddled around me. **

**I had Alyssa wrapped up in a blanket so no one saw her yet. I waited for Jacob to come and stand next to me. I gave a quick cautioning look at them then slowly gave them a view of my daughter. She smiled at them. I noticed that the three guys that hadn't imprinted yet had there eyes closed. I looked at Jacob.**

"**Guys, go head and look. Your going to end up seeing her in my memories anyway" Jacob said. They each took a deep breath them opened there eyes. They each smiled and sighed, relieved. I sighed too. **

"**She's beautiful, Jacob" Sam said. Jacob smirked.**

"**I know" he said. I chuckled. Alyssa sat up, shifting her straight brown hair that was at her shoulders around her face. I smiled at her. Drew and Edward came downstairs. Alyssa smiled wider. Edward smirked and reached for her. She went into his arms. I watched her point to Drew. Edward handed Drew his little sister.**

"**She likes her brother" Edward said, shrugging. I nodded. **

"**Its ready" Alice said, clapping her hands the next day. I was sitting on the couch with Drew and Jacob with Alyssa in my lap. **

"**Huh?" I said. She looked at me with a scolding expression. I looked at her.**

"**Your prom dress" she said. My mouth fell open.**

"**Ugh, I feel like such a schmuk. I totally forgot" I hadn't been really thinking about school at all. I'd missed so much of it because I was pregnant.**

"**Well, come see it" Alice said. I handed Alyssa to Jacob and followed Alice upstairs. The dress was gorgeous. It was black, with a blue belt, it was just above my knees, and it flared.**

"**Its beautiful, Alice" I told her. She was really happy that she did a good job. Edward walked into my room.**

"**Wow" he said.**

"**Like it?" I asked him. he made a face.**

"**Couldn't it just be a bit longer?" he said, smirking. I smiled at him. **

**Alyssa spoke her first words a few day later. I was brushing her hair, jaocb and Drew were in the living room when she said, "Drews a big boy like Daddy". I hugged and told her I agreed with her.**

"**Alice fitting me for a tux tomorrow" Jacob said later that night. We were about to go to bed. Alyssa and Drew were already asleep. I laughed. Jacob kissed me softly.**

**We then got lost...**

"**Momma, look" Alyssa said, the next day, we were in the forest, she was holding a pretty rock. I smiled at her.**

"**Pretty" i told her. she stuck the little rock in her pocket. i patted her head.**

"**Momma?' she said.**

"**Yes?" i replied.**

"**Can you ask Uncle Edward to make me a lullaby like Aunt Bella's?" She asked. Alyssa liked Bella's song too.**

"**Of course" i said to her. i looked at the sky. i thought about how in the last few years my life has changed so much. Not too long ago i was in London with my old family, my old friends, everything that made my life as good as i thought it could get but then i went on a little journey just to meet my uncle, intending to come home but ended up realizing that with my father and that family was far from my true home. i belonged here with jacob and edward. being with them my family has grown so much and i have become truly happy. my life went from hell to heaven on earth. i wouldnt give this up for anything. i love jacob and our kids with all my heart. i also love the Cullen family, my family. they are there for me through the rough times and the happy memories we made. i looked down at my daughter.**

"**I love you so much" i told her. more than she would ever know. if i were to die today i would die happy. they help me get through this once miserable and long life. one day i hope they get a chance to even begin to understand the feelings i feel for them. They are my life. The End.**


End file.
